Tongue Porn Chronicles
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: WARNING: MA . SEXUAL CONTENT! Take a journey to the center Tongue Porn Island, a place where all your fantasies will become a reality. The wolf pack is waiting for you!
1. Prolouge

Mark walked into the library. He had research to do for a paper that he had to write for his sex education class. He was not happy about this paper. Why should he have to write about sex when he hadn't even had it yet? He had no clue about sex. How was he going to write about something he had never experienced? It was not going to be fun reading about it in books, either.

He took a seat at one of the computers to search for "sex education". Many responses popped up on the screen on the ancient computer. How was this going to help? How was he supposed to know what books would help him the best? Should he check out the video called "Talking about sex: a group for families"? That sounded uncomfortable. He groaned quietly to himself.

He wrote down some titles and the call numbers for them and got up to start his search. Hopefully his choices would be helpful. He found the aisle he needed and started searching.

Shoved between copies of "Sexual values: opposing viewpoints" and "The minds of boys" was a leather bound book. There was no author written on the cover. Only the letters "TPC" were written. "What the hell is "TPC"," Mark quietly asked himself.

He took it and the other books he had found to a table and sat down. He opened the cover to "TPC" hoping to figure out what it was about.

On the front page, handwritten was a letter,

_The Quileute guys have for years wondered about women and the things they like in the bedroom. For many years, nothing had been done to help out the younger generation. That is until we came along. I, Jacob Black, along with my friends, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Brady, Collin, Emmet, Seth, Jared, and Leah, have come up with a way to help the younger generation._

_ We call it the Tongue Porn Chronicles. Here we write everything that happens with us, sexually. Well, not everything. We use this as a tool to help the younger people to know what to do to sexually please their partners. We chronicle what we do so others may learn how to do things correctly._

_ We hope that this helps those who need it. We hope that some people may find enjoyment in it. We hope that people learn from it. But most importantly use the Tongue Porn Chronicles responsibly._

_ Thank you._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ The Tongue Porn Alpha,_

_ Jacob Black_

"Hmmm," Mark said quietly. He chuckled to himself. "Maybe this won't be half bad." He continued to read on further.


	2. Jacob Black

"_Oh, Jake. Faster, baby." She moaned into my ear as I laid on top of her, pounding myself into her. I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. She was starting to sweat from the exertion. _

_I pounded faster and faster as I felt myself getting closer and closer to climax. I couldn't help myself from the scream that escaped my throat. I heard her scream my name as loud as she could as she came underneath me. I let myself spill my seed into her._

_I fell the rest of the way on top of her, panting, trying to recover. "I love-"_

"Yo, Jake," I heard my best friend Embry yell as he walked into the garage, effectively pulling me from my day dream.

I was under the hood of my Rabbit like I was every Saturday. There wasn't very much else to do around here. I lived on a small reservation in Washington. There was nothing exciting to do on the weekends. That is unless there was a bonfire on the beach but those weren't during the day. So every weekend I would come out and work on my car, whether it needed it or not.

There was only one problem. It was such a mindless task that my mind would wander. I would constantly have wet day dreams about Bella. She had been my sister's best friend since they were little. They were just like sisters. They were so close. Bella would be at my house every day when we were growing up.

I had been in love with her since I was born, it seemed. As far back as I remember, I had wanted her. When I was about five years old, I remember knowing that Bell and I would get married. I don't know why, but I knew.

There was just one problem. She wouldn't even talk to me. I would try to tell her that she looked sexy in an outfit and she'd give me a nasty look and walk away. If I tried to feel her ass, she would just slap me and walk away. Nothing I did worked with her. Any other girl and I would have had her a million times over by now. But Bella wouldn't give me the time of day.

I dreamed of her every night. I thought of her every time I pleasured myself. I saw her face every time I closed my eyes. I saw her face on every woman I saw with.

I tried to calm myself down from the dreams of Bella, trying to get rid of the huge erection I had. As I rolled out from under the car, I saw Embry and Quil standing over me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked. This was the normal greeting between us. We had been friends for many years. These were my brothers from other mothers.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go by the diner for lunch," Quil said. He was the youngest out of all of us, but only by a few months.

A half hour later, we were sitting at the diner waiting for our food. "Jake, did you see that chick eye fucking you at the store yesterday?" Embry asked slapping my shoulder.

Quil answered before I could even try to figure out who Em was talking about. "Yea right. He doesn't see any chick unless it's Bella. That boys been _in love_ with her since he was born. Ya know, you'd think the boy would take a hint, but _no_. Jakey boy can't take a hint." They were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe before Quil was done.

"Shut up, Quil, before I have to take you outside and beat the shit out of you like I did when we were kids," I threatened.

They continued to laugh at my expense. I didn't really mind their jokes. I had gotten used to them a long time ago. I wasn't joking with Quil. I had beaten the shit out of him many years ago for exactly what he had been doing, making fun of me because of Bella. The difference between then and now was that I had grown up and gotten used to it. I just plain didn't care anymore. I knew I would have Bella. It was just a matter of time.

Right then the object of my love walked through the door with my sister. Amazingly she didn't notice me right away. They sat and ordered their food. I watched her every move. I held back a groan as I seen her lick her lips and drink from the straw in her Coke. It was her favorite drink. I watched as she ate her food and left.

"Do you see what I mean? He's in love with her." I glared at Quil.

"I am not in love with her, Quil. She's just so fucking hot. Who wouldn't want to tap that? Even a dead guy would come just looking at her. Why the hell am I friends with you guys?" I stormed out of the diner, following the sexiest woman I had ever met.

This was going to be the day that I finally got her. I refused to go to sleep without being satisfied by her another night. She was going to be mine today if I had to force her to listen to me. I wouldn't go without her anymore.

I followed my sister and Bells all the way to the mall. I groaned. This was going to be a long day. I stayed behind them far enough where they wouldn't see me. They went to Sears. What the hell were they doing?

I hid behind the clothes racks as they looked through clothes. Apparently, Bells needed new clothes. God I hope she bought some sexy ones.

She walked to the dressing room, weighed down with tons of clothes. I swear she had to be lifting weights because those clothes could not be easy to carry. She had so many. I watched as she walked out time after time to show my sister the new clothes.

It's gonna be now, I decided. She went back in the dressing room to try on something else. I went to stand directly in front of the door. It didn't take long and she was opening the door. She stood in front of me in a sun dress that showed off her curves. She looked great in it. I couldn't help but think about what she would look like without it on.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? This is the women's changing room. If you finally found some clean clothes to change into, the men's dressing room is over there," she said with an attitude.

"Bells, why are you always so bitter toward me? All I've ever done is be nice to you," I told her. I swear every time she said anything to me, which wasn't often, it was with hate in her beautiful voice.

"Listen, Jake, I don't like you. If you'd get out of my way, PLEASE, I need to go find your sister."

I started moving toward her. Every step I took in her direction, she took one back. I kept walking toward her until her back was against the wall of the small dressing room. She had no where to go. When I could, I shut the door behind me. I pressed myself against her, lightly.

"Jacob, get out now. I am not doing this right now."

"Doing what? Standing here with me? Talking to me?" I started to lean down to kiss her.

"Jacob, I don't –" I had heard enough. I had waited too long for this moment to have her talk my ears off. I crashed my lips to hers and grabbed her hips. Blessedly, she kissed me back. That one thing made me kiss her harder and more urgently.

I pulled back long enough to say, "I love this dress by the way." Then my lips were back on hers. I grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. I looked at what she had on underneath it and growled deep in my throat. She had on a black lace bra and skimpy black lace panties. I looked back at her face and saw her devilish smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and she obviously liked it.

She grabbed my shirt and forcefully pulled it off me. Then she got to work on my jeans' buttons. Off came my jeans and underwear. Suddenly, I was taking off her bra and panties. I couldn't take it. She needed to be naked and it had to be now.

I had to feel what she felt like. My hands went to her thigh. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be with Bella. Truly be with her. The fingers on my right hand worked their way to her core. I felt how hot and wet she was and groaned. I slipped my fingers into her and she groaned really loud.

I realized then how public we really were at that point. The last thing I wanted was to be interrupted and told to leave. That would totally ruin the best day of my life. I leaned down and picked up the discarded dress. "Bite this so no one hears you. You don't want to get caught do you?" I told her with a wink.

She took it and shoved it in her mouth, while I shoved my fingers back into her warmth. She moaned into the dress. I rubbed her clit, while pumping my fingers in and out of her to the sound of her moans and groans. She rode my fingers to climax.

I pulled my fingers out of her. I looked into her sexy eyes as I brought my fingers to my mouth. I slowly slipped my fingers in my mouth and groaned. God, she tasted so good. It made me harder just tasting her. This was better than Twinkies!

I brought my lips to her throat, kissing her sensitive skin. I whispered, "You want me to tongue fuck you? You want to feel my tongue against your walls?"

"Uh-huh," was all the response I got, but by her tone I could tell she was in bliss.

I licked my way down her collar bone, down her neck, and stopped at her right breast. I slipped her nipple into my mouth and flicked my tongue back and forth across her tit. I sucked on her nipple. Then I decided to see how she would like it if I bit it. She really liked it judging by the loud groan that escaped her lips into the dress.

After pleasuring the other nipple, too, my tongue made its way down her chest, to her stomach. I knelt on the floor and licked up her thighs to her core. I licked the lips of her pussy. My eyes were closed at the wonderful taste filling my mouth.

"God you taste so good. Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum in my mouth," I murmured to her. As my lips licked her pussy, I thrilled her clit with my thumb. I pushed my thumb back and forth across her clit in time with my tongue. Moments later, she came in my mouth. I licked it up and her taste filled my mouth, her hotness warming me down my throat.

I stood up and smiled at her. My hands flew to her hips, my lips to hers. I lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs went around my waist. That was a great feeling. She pulled me closer to her with her legs. I gently eased her down and forced my dick into her. She groaned really loud at the new sensations going threw her. Thank god I had thought to give her that dress.

I felt her lips on my neck as I pumped in and out of her. Then I went deeper and went through her innocence. My eyes flew open. What the hell? How could she have been a virgin? She was hotter than any other girl out there! How can she be a virgin? "Oh my God," I whispered. I stopped moving. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop again. I would spill my seed inside her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you stop me?"

"Maybe because I didn't want you to," she said through the tears. I knew this would have to be painful for her. From the stories I had heard it was painful for girls their first time.

"Do you want me to stop now?" I asked her, silently asking her to say no. I never wanted to stop having sex with her. She was mine now.

"No, Jake. I don't I don't want you to stop," she whispered. Thank you, God. I felt her start to grind her hips into me. I groaned. My head fell forward on to her shoulder. There was no turning back now. I started pumping into her again.

I started going faster and faster and her moans got louder and louder. All of a sudden there was a pounding wall of the dressing room next to us. I heard her giggle. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

"Oh, Jake. Oh, shit!" she said loudly. I could tell she was about to cum. Her walls were getting tighter around my dick. "Harder, Jake. Harder!"

There was a knock on the door. I wasn't about to stop now. I tightened my hold on her and pounded into her harder like she asked. "Excuse me. I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the dressing room, please," we heard a woman ask through the door. We didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment but Bells and I.

"God, Bella, you feel so good!" We both climaxed together and it felt wonderful. We had to stand there for a minute because we were both breathless. I couldn't believe I just had sex with the sexy, Bella Swan. I couldn't believe it!

There was another knock on the door and we scrambled to get our clothes. "If you don't come out of there in two minutes, we are sending security in after you," we heard someone call through the door. She looked at me and giggled.

We hastily put our clothes back on. As we walked through the door, we saw the security guards standing there with Rachel. When she saw us together, her mouth fell open. The three of us were _kindly_ escorted from the building. Bells and Rach went to their car and I walked to mine.

I went back to my house and showered. I couldn't believe I had just had sex with the love of my life. This was the best fucking day ever.

Over the next few days, I still hadn't accepted the fact that I had been with her. It still seemed surreal. After all this time of pinning after her, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that she was mine.

The guys and I decided to go down to the beach and throw the football around a little. "Yo, Jake," Embry said as we tossed the ball back and forth. "What happened to you the other day after the diner? You've been MIA since then."

"Not much. Went to the mall, went to Sears, had sex with Bella in the dressing room, got kicked out, went home." I hurried over the part about sex with Bells in a dressing room. Unfortunately, they were quick.

Quil caught the ball and put in under his arm. "Stop. Rewind. What'd you say about a dressing room with Bella? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I shook my head no and they both rushed over to congratulate me. We laughed about it for a few more minutes then got back to the ball. Quil threw it too far. I went to pick it up before it got swept out to sea. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. "Jake," she called to me. I turned to see her running toward me. It was then that I realized I hadn't called her since Sears. She caught up to me and said, "Jake, what's been going on?"

I shook my head. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I was ashamed that I hadn't called her. "Nothing at all. Hey, I gotta get back to my friends over there." I pointed over my shoulder at Embry and Quil.

"It's OK. I just wanted to see why you hadn't called me."

"I've had a lot of things going on. That's all." I still couldn't look her in the eye.

"Hey, if you regret it, it's no problem. It shouldn't have happened anyways. I'll see you later."

She started to walk away from me. I realized what she thought. I reached out an arm and stopped her. I looked her in the eye as I said, ""Hey, that's not it at all. I'm just embarrassed by how it happened, Bell. Our first time together should not have been in a dressing room. It should have been somewhere romantic and all about you. I haven't called because I didn't know what to say to apologize to you. I'm sorry it happened the way it did, Bell. Will you forgive me?"

"So you're not regretting what we did? Just how it happened?" She still didn't look convinced.

"Bell, baby, how could I ever regret being with you?"

She grabbed my face and crushed her lips to mine, taking charge. It turned me on, instantly making me hard. I cupped her face and slowly laid her down on the sand. I wanted this time to be better than our last time. She had to know how much she meant to me. She wasn't just some easy lay. She was the love of my life.

I took her clothes off and grabbed her breasts. My hips started grinding against her, rubbing our cores against each other through my jeans as I kissed her.

She unbuttoned my pants and I stood up to take them off. My eyes stayed on hers the whole time. She watched as I stripped my clothes off in front of her. I hardened more when I heard her groan at the sight of me. She surprised me by reaching down and rubbing her clit while she watched me. Her other hand rubbing her breasts. She was so sexy when she was pleasuring herself.

I kneeled in front of her and said, "Why don't you let me take over?" I leaned down and licked her clit. I pumped my fingers inside her and licked her clit as she writhed in the sand in ecstasy. She came moments later and I licked up her juices.

I crawled on top of her giving a sultry smile. "I love licking you when you come. You taste so good." I couldn't believe how awesome she was. It was like God have sent her just for me.

I slowly entered her and set the pace nice and slow. I loved it. She was wonderful. Her hips picked up the rhythm quickly. It felt so good to be inside her. She reached down and dug her nails in my ass. I growled deep in my throat. It felt so good. I thrust faster, about to spill my seed deep inside her. She thrust her hips with mine, taking me deeper. She climaxed and we came together.

When we were done, we just lay there, staring up at the stars. It was so romantic.


	3. Sam Uley

It was our three year wedding anniversary. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. I already had her present, a ruby necklace that I had to save for the past three years for, in my pocket. She was going to cry when she saw it. I was planning on giving it to her at a new restaurant that had just opened in Port Angeles. She was going to love it.

Three years! I couldn't believe we had been married that long. It seemed like yesterday her family came down to La Push and her dad walked her down the aisle. Could it truly have only been three years since we walked on the beach and became husband and wife?

As I walked out of the flower shop with three dozen red roses, my cell phone rang. I hurriedly put the flowers in my car and answered my phone. "Yeah," I said, hoping they hadn't hung up yet.

"Hey, Sam. Do you have a few minutes to talk? There's something I have to talk to you about," I heard Jacob say from the other end of the phone. I swear any time any little thing happened to him that boy had to call me. Didn't he know that I had to get the house ready for Em?

"Yeah, sure, bro. I can talk while I drive back to the house. I have to get it ready for when Emily gets home from her spa day with Rachel. I have to have it ready for when we get home from dinner tonight. We're going out to dinner at "Cieco", that new restaurant in Port Angles." I got in to the car and started the engine.

As I drove home, Jacob talked. "Well, listen; you know how I have this thing for Bella?"

"You mean how you've been in love with her since you were born?" I joked with him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a chuckle in his voice. "Well, the other day I saw her at the diner and followed her and Rach to Sears. Sam," he paused for a moment like he was collecting his thoughts. "Sam, we had sex in the dressing room and got thrown out. Then, I didn't talk to her for a few days, but I saw her on the beach last night. It was awesome. We had sex on the beach as the sun went down."

"I'm happy for ya, man. That's awesome. So y'all are together now, I take it."

"Yea, we're gonna go out this weekend and have dinner. Let me know how that new restaurant is." I told him I would and we hung up. I pulled in the driveway to the cabin that Emily and I had shared for four years.

I had this night planned perfectly. I was going to leave a trail of rose pedals from the front door to our bed, and cover our bed in them. There would be candles lit all over our bedroom. Of course that part would have to wait until we got home. I didn't want to burn the place down, especially on our anniversary. That would be really bad. The three dozen roses would be set around our room and bathroom. I really hoped she would like it.

After I had everything ready, I decided to wait for her on the porch. I made sure that Rachel had the dress Emily should wear (a black, white, and gray dress that went mid thigh and was cut really low), so that Emily wouldn't have to come home and change. That would ruin my surprise. I really wanted Emily to be surprised tonight and I needed for her to know how much she meant to me.

I loved her dearly. She was my world. I don't know what would happen to me if she left me. I know I wouldn't want to live without her.

She pulled up to the house not long after I finished my decorating. I walked up to her car door, opened it and helped her out. "Hey, Gorgeous!" I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey, yourself! You're awful happy tonight," she said giggling as I nuzzled her neck.

"What's not to be happy about? I have officially been married to the most beautiful woman for three years. I'm ecstatic."

We left and headed to the restaurant. The whole drive there I kept my hands on her. Well, more like I fondled her. As I drove, my hand was either on her thigh or _in_ her. I'll never forget the look on her face when my fingers first slipped inside her on the drive.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped louder than ever before. "Oh, Sam!" I heard her moan. I pumped my fingers in and out of her. "Sam, baby, I'm gonna cum. You gotta stop!" I didn't stop. In fact I went faster and harder until she came all over my hand. She grabbed my hand and sucked my fingers clean as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. MY GOD, it was hot. Only my girl would do something like that. I couldn't believe she did that. I loved her!

We parked the car and got out. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant. "Cieco" was unlike any I'd ever seen before. It was revolutionary. It was just like any other Italian restaurant but the lights were always off. They said it was to make your experience even more sensual. It heightened your senses because you weren't focusing on what you could see but on what you smelled, tasted, felt, and heard. I thought it was stupid but this is where Emily wanted to go for our anniversary and what my baby wants, my baby gets. So this is where we were going to eat dinner.

The food was awesome. It was weird not being able to see what I was eating, not being able to see Emily across from me. Emily loved it though, so that's what mattered. It was nice for her to have her every wish taken care of, instead of her always taking care of everyone else. My friends were always over at the house, along with their girls. So, Emily was always cooking and catering to everyone else. She deserved to be pampered for once.

We drove back home and I hoped she liked what I had done here as well. I stopped the car in our driveway. "Stay here a moment, baby. There's something I have to take care of inside before you come in." She nodded and I gave her a nice long, sensual kiss before running in the house. I ran straight to our room and lit all the candles I had set around earlier.

I came back outside to find her still sitting in the passenger seat of the car. I helped her out and my breath caught again. I couldn't help it. Just the sight of her was breathtaking! She was beautiful. She was caring. She was everything I could ever ask for in a woman, and she was all mine. How could I have gotten so lucky?

I led her to the door, silently staring in her eyes, never taking my eyes off her. I opened the front door for her, and she gasped as she saw what I had done. She followed the rose pedals, with her hands over her mouth, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that I could see in her eyes. As she walked in the bedroom, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She waved a hand in front of her face, desperately trying to dry the tears. "You," she had to take a deep breath to calm down enough to speak. "You did this?" I nodded. "For me?" I nodded again.

I slowly walked toward her, wiped the tears off her cheeks, and then slipped my hands around her waist, pulling her toward me. "I love you, Emily Uley. You are the most precious thing in my life. We've been married for three years now and I love you more and more everyday that I wake up next to you. You are precious. I'm sorry that you don't get appreciated like you should everyday, but please, never forget that I _do_ appreciate you and I _do_ love you. More than anything." I bent my head and kissed her softly. My right hand came up to cup her cheek.

I slowly intensified the kiss. I kissed her harder and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She surprised me by sucking on my tongue. It was like she was giving me a blow job on my tongue. I couldn't believe it. That was so hot! There's no way she could imagine what that simple act would do to me. My dick hardened and I groaned into her mouth. She let my tongue go, and I attacked her neck. There would most certainly be a hickey there later!

I turned my wife around and slowly unzipped her dress. I slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. As I turned her around, I noticed that she was wearing some new lingerie. It was a purple and black lace chemise, as I heard this kind of thing called before, with a garter belt connecting it to her thigh high pantyhose. If possible, my dick just got harder. I groaned and looked at her eyes. "When?" was all that I could say. I know, not so brilliant.

"This afternoon with Rachel. I thought you would like it." She looked at me with a sexy smirk on her face. "So, do you like it?" I nodded. I couldn't think of anything else to say. When I see her like this, my mind turns to mush. It always did.

I slid my hands slowly one on either side of her, from her shoulders to her ankles and back up again. Just looking at and taking in the feel of her whole body. I helped her take off her lingerie and just stared at her.

She took a step toward me and just as slowly as I had done to her, stripped me of my clothes. My mouth met hers and I stepped her back toward the bed. When her legs hit it, she fell back onto the bed. I fell with her. I tried my hardest to keep my weight off her but it was hard when all you wanted to do was to ravage her.

My mouth finally left hers and my tongue trailed up and down her sexy torso very slowly. I wanted to make her beg before I entered her. I loved watching as she writhed in pleasure underneath me.

My tongue found its way to her nipple. I sucked on her nipple as she groaned my name. I loved it when she said my name like that, it was so sexy; when her voice went deep and throaty with desire. I lightly bit on her nipple and she started to lose her breath. She was panting and writhing underneath me. I licked my way back down to her thigh. I teased her for a minute; licking, kissing and biting her inner thigh. "Sam, please, I need you inside me now!" she begged. I wasn't ready to give her what she wanted just yet.

I leaned up a bit, and looked in her eyes. My right hand found its way to her core as my eyes stayed on hers. My fingers slammed into her and she gasped for breath. I slammed them in and out of her while I licked at her clit. Her hands fisted in the blankets and rose pedals on the bed. She groaned and screamed at the top of her lungs as an orgasm took control of her. I lapped up her juices like a dog as she came all over me.

I crawled on top of her and she grabbed my face, pulling me down into a kiss. I knew she tasted herself all over my mouth. I growled in my throat.

I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Putting her ankles around my neck, I dove into her. I felt at home. She felt so good tonight. As I pumped in and out of her, she leaned up and grabbed my ass, digging her nails into my flesh. I groaned deep in my throat. I loved it when she did that. I went faster and harder and she moaned in pleasure.

She lay back down and screamed my name at the top of her lungs. Thank God we lived miles away from anyone else. I really didn't want anyone calling the cops on us.

We came together that night. It was wonderful. I fell forward on the bed next to her. I was too weak to even think about anything else.

What a great way to end our anniversary, curled up next to each other, spent from having great sex. Yum!


	4. Paul

Rachel was the love of my life and it was her birthday. My plan was to take her to a restaurant called, Cieco. From what Sam told me it's a really good place. He said the restaurant serves Italian food and the name actually means "The Blind" in Italian. They use that name because from the moment you enter the dining area, you might as well be bind. The lights are all turned off to make you use your other senses and make the experience there better. I was hoping so. With what I had planned, I hope no one could see.

I walked into the jewelry store. I browsed the rings they had for sale and an employee came up to me. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to see that ring right there." I pointed out the ring that I wanted.

He handed it to me and I knew that was the ring. It was a quarter carat round diamond on a fourteen carat yellow gold band. It was perfect for her.

"How much is it?" I asked him and he told me. I didn't care how many extra hours I had to work to be able to pay for it. It was all worth it if my baby was happy.

I bought the ring and walked out the door, with my future in the pocket of my jeans. I got my cell phone out and dialed a phone number I will never forget.

"Hello?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world say.

"Hey, baby. Happy Birthday! How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'm alright. Getting ready for tonight. Where are we going?"

"Don't worry your beautiful little head about that. All you need to know is that you need to dress up. We're going some place we've never been tonight. You're going to love it," I told her, reaching into my pocket, rubbing my fingers over the square box.

I got in my truck and drove home. I was starting to get nervous about purposing tonight. I knew she loved me. I had no doubt about that, but what if she said no? What if she said we needed to wait? What was I going to do then? What was I going to do if she rejected me? We had been together for a year but what if she still wanted to wait?

I took a shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist, letting the water drip from my body. I dried myself off and got dressed. I couldn't believe that I was hopefully about to be engaged. I hoped she'd say yes. I was depending on it for the rest of what I had planned. I pulled the ring from the pants pocket I was wearing earlier, took it from the box, and slipped into my fresh pants. I didn't want to have to fight with the box in the dark of the restaurant.

As I pulled up in front of the house she lived in with her parents a little while later, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering. I was so incredibly nervous.

I walked to her door and knocked, willing my nervous stomach to calm down. She opened the door and I thought my knees were going to give out. She was gorgeous in a short, form fitting dress that had black lace over red silk. It was the perfect dress for her.

We said "Hi" and I yanked her to me, crushing my mouth on hers, my hands around her waist. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss. A thought crossed my mind and I told her, "Babe, if we don't stop, we'll never make it to the restaurant. As much as I wouldn't mind having you for dinner, I don't want to lose our reservations." She nodded.

I took hold of her hand and led her to the truck. I helped her in. I watched as her short dress rode up on her and I caught a glimpse of the top of her thigh. I got in the truck and drove to Cieco.

As we were being led to our table, my nerves went into over drive. I knew that it was almost time for me to pop the question. I just had to decide when to do it. Maybe after we eat would be best.

After we finished our meal, I decided to make my move. It was hard to find in the dark, but I lightly took hold of her left hand and laid my heart on the table for her to do with as she liked. As I got down on one knee, I said, "There's something that I wanted to tell you tonight. I wanted to do something special for you tonight.

"Rachel, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You are the world to me. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You make life worth living. Ever since I met you, my life has been filled with laughter and smiles. I love you with everything I am. I need to ask you something tonight." I reached in my pocket for the ring. "Rachel Black, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

I heard her in take of breath. I could imagine her with her right hand over her mouth, holding back tears. I barely heard her answer. "Yes." She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me close. Her tears soaked through my shirt. We held each other for a minute, just taking in everything that had happened.

"There's one more present that I have yet to give you for your birthday," I whispered to her. I was still kneeling beside her at the table. My hands snaked up her thighs to grip her waist. I slowly pushed her dress up her thighs and pulled her hips so that she was sitting on the edge of her seat. "Would you mind if I had some dessert?"

"No, baby. Feel free." I chuckled at her response. Everyone else saw Rachel as the quiet one, the one who just sat by and let things happen. Sometimes she would help Emily in the kitchen, but usually she was just off by herself. Rachel was anything but the quiet one behind closed doors. My girl could get freaky.

I moved so I was kneeling between her legs. I put my hands between her thighs. She was wearing my favorite of her thongs. I pushed them aside. "Now, Baby, I'm gonna need you to stay very quiet. You can't scream out, alright? Pull my hair if you need to but don't be loud," I whispered to her. I'll be damned if I was going to get thrown out of here. Besides Rachel knew how to be quiet if she needed to.

As I started to lick her pussy, I thought about the last time we had sex in public. Well, it wasn't really public. It was at the Black house, but it wasn't in her bedroom.

Jake, Rachel, and I had been watching a movie. Jake fell asleep on the couch as Rachel sat in my lap, watching the TV. When I realized Jake was asleep, I couldn't help but think how sexy and exciting it would be to have sex right there while he slept. Next thing I knew Rachel was reaching between us, stroking my cock. I was so shocked that she would do that, I froze. She turned to me and gave me a smile that made my dick stand at attention.

She turned and straddled me. Thank God she was wearing a short skirt that day, because we didn't have to worry about taking anything off. She unzipped my pants and I pulled my pants and boxers off my ass. I pulled her underwear to the side and she sat down, guiding my dick inside her.

I gripped her boobs like a life line. I pinched her nipples as she rode me. She liked the fast pace that night. We both stayed as quiet as possible through the whole ride. Evidentially, we were quiet enough because Jake never woke up. It was so invigorating, though, just thinking that he could wake up at any moment and find his sister riding me.

Back at the restaurant, I licked her pushy and clit. It was my turn to be in charge. She was doing good at being quiet. I was proud of her and happy she was good at being quiet. This was a very special night and I did not want to get thrown out.

I pushed my fingers into her. She started bucking her hips to my rhythm. With my other hand, I reached up and grabbed a hold of her boob. I pulled and pinched at her boob as my other hand pumped in and out of her. Whoever said guys can't multi-task was wrong. I just couldn't do it unless I was having sex with my girl.

I listened as her breath started coming faster. She was getting close to coming. I started licking her clit again in anticipation of the delicious dessert that was only moments away.

Sure enough, moments later she came and I lapped up her juices like a dog. As soon as she was done, she grabbed my head and kissed me as hard as she could. Her hands massaged my cheeks.

She broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Home. Now."

We got the check and practically ran to the truck. As soon as I started driving away from the restaurant, she was unzipping my pants, effectively freeing my dick. I sighed in relief. God, that felt so much better. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

She started stroking it and licking it. Then she fit her mouth around it. She took the head into her mouth and flicked her tongue back and forth across the tip. I sucked in a deep breath of air. She was a master at this. She took my sick back out of her mouth and kissed the top. She licked it up and down and then blew air on where she licked. She had no idea how awesome that felt. My dick started to pulse in her hand.

She put my dick back in her mouth and sucked him. It wasn't just a soft suck. My girl sucked hard and it felt wonderful.

There was just one problem. I was driving. She was giving me a blow job and I was trying to drive. If she kept this up too much longer, we may not make it home.

She did. She kept sucking and licking and blowing. "Fuck this shit," I said and yanked my truck into an empty parking lot. It was so late by now that not many people would be out and about. Most people would be home.

I slammed the truck in park and yanked her to me. Again, I had a problem. I had a single cab truck, which meant there really wasn't a whole lot of room for having sex. Solution, I had a bed to the truck, which was almost perfect for having sex.

I opened my door and got out, helping her out. We ran around the truck to the truck bed. We climbed in and I lay her down. I crawled up her body, licking what skin I could. I kneeled and took my pants down to my knees. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in this dress?" I asked her. She said no and I told her "Well you do. You've been driving me crazy thinking about it."

I kissed her, while my left hand pulled her thong aside. She was so sexy in her thong. I loved her in a thong. She definitely had the ass for it.

I smacked her ass while I drove my dick into her. She gasped at the sudden, intense pleasure. Once she got over the shock she started moving her hips with mine.

"Baby," she breathed. "Paul, let's do it," she gasped when I drove myself deeper into her. "Doggie."

"You want to do it doggie?" I thrust deep with each word. "Say it. Do you want doggie?"

"Yes," she groaned as she writhed under me. She moaned my name.

We switched positions. She was on her knees with her butt staring at me. I smacked it hard, making it turn red under my hand. I pulled her thong out of my way again. I drove into her again and rode her until we both came.

We collapsed in the bed of my truck, spent from the night's festivities. "Happy birthday, baby," I whispered as we fell asleep.


	5. Jared

"JARED! NO!" Kim screamed as I chased her around the beach.

Kim had been my girlfriend for about six months. I loved her. She's all that mattered to me. I had known her all my life, but something changed between us about six months ago. That was the best day of my life.

She told me she had feelings for me that day. I still remembered exactly how she looked that day on the beach.

So here we were. I was chasing her around the beach. I finally caught up to her after a while. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her over my shoulders. I carried her into the water. I threw her into the freezing cold water. She came up spitting the water out of her mouth, pushing the water out of her face.

It was just like the movies. It saw it all in slow motion. I saw the water slowly fly out of her hair. I saw the water slowly dripping off her body. I saw the water glistening on her body. I saw how her clothes clung to her body. That body.

I loved that body. She was about four inches shorter than me. Her waist was tiny. I could almost wrap my arms around her twice. Her ass was just the right size to fit in the palm of my hands. I love her and her body!

The thing about Kim was that she had that raw beauty. Some girls need makeup and plastic surgery to make them look beautiful. Kim didn't. She was beautiful all on her own. Sometimes it amazed me how gorgeous she was.

I stood there staring at her body for what seemed like forever. I guess that was just the "movie slowness" because all of a sudden things went back into real speed. She started hitting me and yelling at me. "What the hell Jared? It's fucking freezing in here."

"I couldn't let you get away from me like that, baby."

She huffed and walked away from me as elegantly as one can walking through water. She stalked up the beach and sat down. A few minutes later, I followed her. When I sat down next to her, she looked in the other direction. "Kim, baby, I'm sorry." I was trying my hardest not to laugh at her. She looked so cute when she was mad. "Come on, baby. Don't be mad. I was just playing around." I saw her start to shiver. I stood up and got a blanket from the pile of things she'd brought to the beach with us, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She finally looked at me when I sat back down next to her. "I'm sorry, Jared. I know you were just playing. I just hate being so cold, ya know? That water was freezing," she said through her shivers.

I moved so that I was sitting behind her with my legs around her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she leaned back into me. We sat there for a minute just loving being in each others warmth. She was so soft.

"You know what we should do tomorrow, baby?" she whispered to me.

"What should we do, darling?" I asked nuzzling her neck.

"We should have a picnic out here. It's supposed to be nice. We can bring a blanket and lots of food. It'd be great. We'd have a lot of fun."

"I think it'd be great, honey." We fell back into a comfortable silence.

It was great. Whether we were playing around or just sitting together saying nothing, it was wonderful. We didn't have to say anything to one another. We somehow knew what the other was thinking. It was like we had been together forever.

"I love you, Kim," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." I nuzzled her neck. I kissed her ear. She giggled and I began to suck on the sweet spot at the base of her neck. She turned her face toward me and I captured her lips. It was a hot steamy kiss.

I changed positions again. I pushed her down on the sand and lay on top of her. I supported myself on my elbows. With as heavy as I was, I didn't want to crush her. We continued to kiss as her hands came up and cupped my cheeks, and my right hand started rubbing her skin on her belly that was exposed. I loved the feel of her skin against my rough hands.

I started to buck my hips into her as my hand roamed up under her shirt. Her hips started to buck too as my hand cupped her breast. I started to massage her breast to the sound of her moans. I bent down and decided to replace my hand with my mouth. She hissed in a breath as she felt my mouth on her.

I sucked on her nipple and flicked my tongue over the tip fast. Her moan told me she really liked that. I looked at her through my eye lids. "This one is getting jealous, I think," I said to her as I went to pleasure her other nipple. I massaged it while I sucked on it.

Then, I gripped the tip of her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and pinched and pulled on it. I watched as she started writhing in ecstasy and moaning. "Jared! Oh my god that feels so good." That made me hard in an instant.

I licked my way down to her bellybutton. I twirled my tongue in her bellybutton. I licked my way to the waistband of her pants, and then looked up at her through my lashes and said, "I'd better get you home. We'll come back tomorrow and finish this. I promise. I just don't want your dad to get pissed and kill me." I chuckled as I helped her up.

"Well, we could just pull off the road on the way home," she said seductively, pressing her wonderful body up against mine. Was she trying to kill me? I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

I took her straight home and went to my house. I went to my room and got some pajamas. I walked across the hall to the bathroom and took a long cool shower. This was how I spent a lot of my nights after dates with Kim. I didn't know why. She said that she was ready to go there in our relationship but it just never felt right.

I wanted our first time together to be special. I didn't want it to be some quick "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" kind of thing. She deserved better than that. She deserved for it to be special. I wanted that for her. I wanted to take it slow and be romantic with her. I wanted to enjoy her.

After my shower, I went to bed. That night, just like every other night, I dreamed of Kim. I dreamed of what it was going to be like to be with her. I dreamed of her beautiful brown eyes, of her long silky legs, of her long shiny black hair, and of those luscious lips of hers.

The next afternoon, I picked her up at her house and we walked down to the beach hand in hand. I carried the picnic basket for her. Of course she had to bring tons of stuff, a basket of food, blankets, and I had no clue what else. She was one of those girls who packed for any circumstance that might come up. If she was going to Ecuador she's probably pack a winter jacket, just in case it snowed!

We got to the beach and she tried to grab for the basket. "No, we're not going to have it here. We're going to a special place. Where we'll be alone," I told her with a wink of my eye. "I don't want us to be interrupted."

"Ah, well then let's hurry up," she replied. Good, she knew exactly what I had planned. I grabbed her ass and she went running.

I caught up with her not far away and grabbed her hand again. "Where are we going, hun?" she asked me after we'd walked a long ways down the beach.

Just then we saw the mouth of the cave up ahead. "Right there," I said pointing at it.

"Are you serious?" she asked. She sounded like she enjoyed the idea. That was good. We walked into the cave and she gasped. She looked around wide eyed. "This is perfect," she whispered.

We set up for out picnic and sat down on the blanket. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her as we ate. She looked like she was somewhere very far away right now.

"About how perfect this place is. I never knew this place was here. Thank you for finding it. Thanks for thinking about it for today."

"Hey, no need to thank me, sweetie." I picked up a grape and shoved it in my mouth. "Anything for you, Beautiful."

She leaned over and kissed me. It was a kiss that told me exactly what she wanted. I carefully pushed her so she lay down on the blanket. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it. I didn't care where it landed. Then, I got back to kissing her.

My hand cupped her cheek. I moved my mouth from her lips to her ear. I licked her ear then trailed it down to her collar bone. She shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked her.

"No, that just feels so good." She pushed me off her and I gave her a confused look. What the hell? I thought she wanted this. Then I saw the reason. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then she went after her bra. I shook my head and took over the task for her.

Once she was rid of those clothes, I licked her body from her collarbone down to her navel and back up the other side. I did this three times, until I heard "Jar, I need you in me. Baby, please. I need you in me." She was breathing heavy. I could tell this was starting to get to her. Good.

I helped her off with her pants and panties. She lay before me naked. She looked just like a goddess. I couldn't believe it. I happened to notice something that took my breath away and made me even harder. She was stroking her own clit. What the hell? That was so sexy but I never would have thought Kim was the kind of girl to do something like that. Where in hell did she learn to do something like that? It was so hot.

I growled deep in my throat as I watched her. "Can I help?" I asked her. She nodded. I started at her ankle and licked up to her inner thigh of her right leg. I kissed it and sucked on her sensitive skin. Then I did the other leg, but this time I didn't stop so quickly. I sucked hard on this leg. "Jar, in me now," she was starting to sound like she was going to hyperventilate.

I wasn't about to enter her right now though. I hadn't tasted near enough of her. I flicked my tongue over her clit like a snake. Each time looking at her when I pulled my tongue into my mouth. Watching her eyes, watching how her body responded to even that little touch from me.

I finally sucked her clit into my mouth. I flicked my tongue over the tip while it was still in my mouth and heard her groan and felt her body writhe on the floor of the cave. I bit just a little on it and she started moaning and groaning. While I was biting, I decided that I need to have my fingers in her too. So, I slipped one finger into her. She started pumping her hips with my finger. So I added another. She started moving faster and faster until she climaxed. I lapped up her juices. She tasted heavenly.

I growled and smiled at her as I climbed my body up hers. I didn't realize I still had my pants on until she grabbed the button. I stood up as best I could in the small cave and took my pants off. I lay back down on top of her and positioned myself at her opening.

She groaned. "I said in me," she said and thrust her hips up and made me slide inside of her. We groaned together and I had to stop all motion before I came inside of her already. I got control of myself and started again, thrusting in and out of her.

As I slowly thrust in and out, I licked her nipple and neck, two of my favorite places on her body. Who was I kidding? I loved all of her.

I couldn't control myself any longer and started thrusting deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. Her moans turned into screams bouncing off the cave walls. I would be surprised if everyone within a five mile radius didn't know I was having sex. She was screaming my name at the top of her lungs as we both came together.

I rolled off her and cuddled her to my side. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too."


	6. Seth Clearwater

I was walking out of my house as my cell phone rang. I answered it as I climbed behind the wheel of my yellow Ford Mustang. "Yeah."

"Hey, bro. You coming over tonight?" For some reason Jake called me every Monday evening to see if I was coming over. Well, yeah, of course, I was. It was a ritual. Every Monday night all of us would pile into his living room and watch Monday Night RAW on his TV.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm gonna be there. Why you need something?" I asked him as I drove to his house. Jake had always been like a big brother to me. All the guys had. I could count of them to give me advice on anything, tell me I was being an idiot, help me through stuff, whatever. It didn't matter what I needed; they were there for me. Jake, Sam, Jared and Paul had always been there. I'd known them all my life. They were the brothers I never had.

"Nah, just wanted to make sure you were coming. See you in a few, Seth." He hung up the phone and I continued to drive.

It didn't take me long to get there. It never did in this car. I loved this car. She was like my baby. She was flashy, fast, and awesome. I couldn't have asked my parents for a better car. Every weekend, rain or shine, I was out in my driveway washing and waxing my car. I'd even do it other days if I had to go through road construction. I hated road construction because all that asphalt would stick to the rims and paint job and kill my paint. Thank God, in La Push, there wasn't road construction often.

If I wasn't careful I knew that I was going to get a speeding ticket soon. Chief Swan, of the Forks Police Department, was already watching me hard. He knew I had gotten this car for my birthday last year and I knew that he was just waiting for me to blow past him doing 100 mph. I'd do it too if I didn't have a radar detector. That was my sister's birthday present to me last year. She knew how I was too.

Leah was another conversation all together. She was a bitch. I hated her. I hated how every day she would come home and yell at me for some stupid shit. She hated how all the guys had found someone, mainly Sam. She still loved him even if she didn't want to admit it. When he married our cousin three years ago, Leah went nuts. Leah and Sam had had a thing until he met Emily. For some reason, he picked Emily over Leah. That's the day that she started being a bitch. Until that day, she had been nice. She had actually smiled and laughed. She doesn't do that anymore. Now she just yells all the time.

That's why I spend almost all my time driving around town now. Who would want to be home with the Ice Queen herself there all the time? She never goes anywhere any more. She never does anything.

Anyways I pulled into Jake's driveway. I noticed Bella's car there. I swear they spent every moment together now. She'd better not stick around. I wanted to ask the guys some personal crap tonight. I knocked on the door and Jake answered. We man hugged (one armed, pat their back three times, and let go) and he let me in.

I looked around the living room and saw Bella, Paul, and Jared were there. I turned to Jake. "Hey, what's a woman doing here? Dude, get her out!" I told him with a smile on my face.

She rose from her position on the couch and said, "Don't worry. I'm leaving. I wouldn't dream of messing with man time," she said smiling. She went to Jake and gave him a kiss while I took her seat on the couch. She left and a few minutes later Sam arrived. We made small talk until RAW came on.

About half an hour into the show, I asked the guys, "Hey, guys, Homecoming's coming up and I want to ask this one girl to go with me. The problem is that she doesn't seem to know I exist. She's so hot though and she's so nice. I really like her but I don't think she knows I'm even alive. So, how should I go about asking her to the dance?" I was nervous about asking them. I didn't know if they were going to make fun of me or not. You never could tell with these guys.

Sam spoke up first. "Seth, the best thing to do is to just ask her. She may not act like she knows you're there but it may just be because she's nervous about it too. She may think that you don't like her. She may think that you don't like her. So just ask her. She might surprise you."

"Yeah," Jake said speaking up. "Just ask her."

Things were quiet for a little while longer as we watched as Randy Orton beat up on Edge. Then Jared turned to Sam and asked, "So, how did things go with you and Em the other day?"

Sam's face lit up just thinking about it. "Awesome. She thoroughly enjoyed what I had for her." He smiled a sneaky smile. "Dude let me tell y'all something. If ever you're with your girl, having sex, don't forget to eat her out."

"Oh trust me," Jake said. "I don't. Bella likes to call it Tongue Porn. She calls me the Tongue Master." We all laughed at the name.

"Well, Tongue Master, care to educate me on how to do that? Cuz I've never done anything like that before. This is something I may want to know before I go to the dance."

Jared finally spoke up. "Well, the first thing you want to do is lick their neck and legs. Especially the inner thigh. It's really sensitive. But don't just lick. You want to nibble too. They love that."

"Yeah," Paul said picking up where Jared left off. "Then you want to do that on her clit. They really love it when after a few minutes you start fucking her with your fingers while you suck her."

"And when she comes," Jake said. "You really want to drink that. It tastes so good."

"Alright." I was surprised with how graphic they had gotten with their instructions. I shouldn't have been though. This is the guys we were talking about. Nothing should surprise me about them anymore.

The next day at school, I decided I would just ask Casey to the dance. What's the worst that could happen? She rejects me? This wouldn't be the first time that happened.

We had History together so I waited for her. I figured maybe we could walk to lunch together. I saw her. "Hey, Casey," I said running up to her. She turned to me. It was now or never. "Hey, Casey, I just wanted to ask you something. Do you want to talk to lunch together?"

She nodded. "OK, sure." This was a good sign. She didn't not like me.

As we walked, I asked her. "So, do you have a date for Homecoming?"

"No, not yet."

"Well." I was so nervous. My palms were sweating terribly. "Would you like to go with me?"

I saw her smile. "Sure. That'd be nice." Maybe she was just waiting for me to make my move. That was awesome. We exchanged phone numbers and sat together at lunch. I couldn't believe how easy that was.

That weekend was Homecoming. It wasn't Prom. So I didn't need to buy a tux or anything. I just dressed in nice pants with a button up shirt. I went downstairs and posed for pictures for my mom.

Then the Ice Queen came in. "Don't you look good," she said to me. I knew better than to think she was actually being nice and waited for the coldness to come. I didn't have to wait long. "So, who's the tramp you're taking to the dance?"

"Leah, shut your mouth. You don't even know her." With that I kissed my mom goodbye, and left.

I got in my car and drove to Casey's house. When she opened the door, I was stunned. She looked gorgeous in her light purple strapless dress. I took her hand and led her to my car, which I had freshly washed and waxed that afternoon.

"Oh, nice car!" she said as she got in. I really liked this girl.

We got to the dance not long later. The school wasn't that far away. As we walked into the school gym where it was being held I was amazed. They had decorated the gym in an underwater theme. It really looked good.

After a while of standing around talking to our friends, we decided to go dance. "Hero" by Beyonce came on. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my around her waist and pulled her close to me. As we swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, she laid her head on my shoulder. This felt right. I couldn't explain why but it felt right.

The music changed and I heard "Right Round" by Flo Rida start playing, and I got excited. I loved this song. So we started dancing to it. This girl could move. She backed up to me and started grinding herself into me. Then she bent down and started shaking her butt in front of me. Holy shit! I may be only 18 but my dick reacted to seeing that.

She turned around and faced me with one of my legs between hers. Her right arm resting on my shoulder. She started dancing so that my leg was rubbing against her core. I couldn't believe this. This girl was going to drive me insane dancing like this. I sang to her "You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down, down." Could this song be anymore perfect for what she was doing to me? She giggled at me with a sly smile on her face.

Once the song was over, she looked at me and said, "I need to use the bathroom," and she walked off. The guys would give me hell if they knew that I actually stood there for a good minute.

I ran off to the girl's bathroom. She slammed into me as she was coming back out because I was standing in the way. "You alone in there?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, why?"

I didn't answer. I just pushed her in the bathroom and locked the door. I pushed her up against it and captured her mouth with mine. I couldn't help it. This girl was gorgeous and everything I have been wanting. I loved fast cars. Why should women be any different?

I laid her down on the floor. I know the floor of a school bathroom is not the most romantic place in the world but I didn't care. I had to have this girl now. I remembered what the guys had told me the other day. I slid her underwear off. As I slid them down her gorgeous long legs, my tongue was right behind them, following the down her legs. She moaned as I did this. I guess that means I'm doing something right.

I slid my tongue back up the other leg, stopping to nibble on the inside of her thighs. "Oh, Seth," she moaned. Then I started my work on her clit. I licked at first, listening to her reaction. I sucked at her clit to the sound of heavy breathing and the rhythm of her writhing body. Her hips pumped against my face.

I put a finger inside her. She started moaning louder. I put another in and started flicking my fingers back and forth inside her, while I sucked her clit. Jake was right, this did taste good. She came in my mouth. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

I crawled up her body as I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down to my knees. "You taste great," I told her. My voice sounded deep and throaty. She gave me a sexy, sly smile.

I hurried and thrust myself inside her. She bucked her hips to meet mine and groaned loud. My thrusts were deep, and fast. Apparently, she liked that because it didn't take her long to come again. I sucked on her neck as I found my own release. She screamed my name as I came inside her.

We fixed our clothes and went back to the dance, both happy and satisfied.


	7. Quil Atera

I woke up slowly that morning. I loved waking up. I know it sounds stupid but I did. I got to wake up to a beautiful woman lying next to me. She was gorgeous. She was my life. I lived to make her happy. What made her happy? Well, me, thank God, but also when I got dirty during sex. Tonight that's exactly what she was going to get.

It's Valentine's Day. That meant my baby, Claire, was going to get what she loved. She loved going out for Valentine's but we weren't going to do that tonight. Tonight we were going to get dirty. I didn't want to take her out and buy her teddy bears and chocolate.

She started to stir next to me and I knew she was starting to wake up. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Good morning. Happy Valentine's Day, Claire Bear."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said still groggy from sleep as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. I watched as her tank top slid up her stomach as she stretched.

We got up and showered, getting ready for the day. As she was getting dressed I handed her a small box. "Put these in today," I told her as she took it.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" she said slowly.

"Because, I told you to. Today you are going to listen to everything I tell you." She loved it when I took charge.

She opened the box, finding her Ben Wa Balls. "Where should I put them, sir?" she asked slipping into her role as submissive.

"Inside your vagina. And every time you move think about me being inside you, thrusting my dick inside you harder and harder, baby," I whispered in her ear.

She put them in, finished getting ready and left for work. A little while later I left, heading to the auto repair shop that I worked at with Jake, Paul, and Jared.

We spent most of the day in silence, working on our separate projects. I thought about Claire all day. I hope she was getting wet every time she moved. I wanted her ready for me when she got home later. I needed her ready. This was going to be a big night.

At lunch, I decided that I should call and have roses delivered to her office. On the card I had them write, "Are you ready for me yet? Quil." She called me a few hours later to answer. "Yes, and if I have to sit here much later, I'm gonna have to go to the bathroom and take care of some things," she told me, giggling.

"Well, you're in for it, sweetie. I've been hard all day thinking about you. I'm gonna slap your ass. Do you like it when I spank you hard, baby?"

"Yes," she replied with a sigh. I could tell I was starting to get to her.

"Have you been a bad girl today, baby?" I asked her in a sultry voice.

"Yes. I need you to punish me."

"Do you want me to pound inside you? Hard or soft?"

"Hard, baby. I love it when you pound your big dick inside me."

I moaned in her ear and decided that this had better stop now before I have to go to the bathroom to take care of myself.

"So, when are you coming home tonight?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I'll be home around 6, why? What are you planning, Sexy?"

"I can't tell you, but be ready to be punished tonight, Hot Mama. You've been a bad girl. I can't continue to let you be so bad." We hung up not long after and I got back to work.

When it was almost quitting time, I was working on a Mustang. I was changing the oil under the car. I felt someone kick my leg. I maneuvered myself out from under the car and saw my boss, Jake, staring down at me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him as I stood up and wiped my hands as clean as I could.

"Just wondering what you and Claire were doing for Valentine's."

"Not much. Staying at home. Probably watch some TV." There might be some TV watching, if we're not too tired.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was not convinced. "Really? That's all you're going to do is watch TV? Do you really think Claire's going to let you get away with that? Dude, this is her favorite holiday. She'd never just watch TV on Valentine's Day. So what are you really doing for her?"

I thought about not telling him but I know Jake. He can tell when I'm lying and he'd never let me get away with it. He'll hound me until he gets the truth out of me. It's better just to tell him the truth. I lowered my voice so was the only one who could hear me. "Jake, seriously, we're going to have the best sex of our lives tonight. She loves it when I take control. So we're gonna try some S&M action tonight."

His eyes shot wide open. "Are you serious? Claire likes that shit? Gah, I wish I could get Bella into that. Not that she's not wild. I mean, our first time together was in the dressing room at Sears, but she'd never go for the kinky, wild animal, dominatrix shit. Seriously, little Claire?" I nodded my head. "Wow, ya learn something new every day. Huh, I never would have thought. And you? You like that too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's really fun. You should try it. It's not as bad as people seem to think. It's more about heightening the senses to enhance the experience."

I left after work was done and went straight home to set up. I had to have things ready for her when she got home. I didn't want Claire to wait at all. I still had about an hour before she'd be there, but with all I had to set up, I needed that time.

I took a shower and put on my outfit for the night. Then, I got out the storage chest we kept our "toys" in. I went to the door and hung up the swing. I loved when we used this.

I got out the rest of the toys we were going to need and got changed into my cop out fit. This was going to be so much fun tonight. Once I was done I waited for her to get home. It shouldn't be too much longer now. It was almost six.

True to routine, my baby walked in the door at exactly six pm. I walked down the stairs, staring at her and twirling my handcuffs. "And what are you all dressed up for?" she asked looking me up and down, as set her roses and other things on the foyer table.

"I heard there was a bad, bad girl living at this residence. Are you that girl, ma'am?" I said in my best cop voice.

"I believe I just may be, officer. What are you going to do to me? Please, don't arrest me. I'll be a good girl from now on, I promise," she pleaded with me. I loved her in this role.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm still going to have to punish you." I yanked her to me and lightly shoved her against the wall. I patted her down like a real cop would do, but when I got to between her legs, I rubbed my fingers against her core, making her moan. I rubbed hard and fast against her as my nibbled on the base of her neck. When I thought she was about to come for me, I continued my pat down.

I got to her chest and stopped to massage her boobs, as I sucked and licked the other side of her neck this time. She moaned my name. I handcuffed her and turned her around. "Ma'am, I going to have to take you to the bedroom to strip search you. I can not be too careful these days. I have to make sure you aren't hiding anything." I grabbed hold of the links on the handcuffs and led her upstairs to our bedroom. I was starting to get hard.

When we entered the bedroom, her eyes took in everything before her. She turned her face to look at me and her eyes had a glint in them that told me she knew exactly what I had planned and she _loved_ the idea. It made mw a little harder.

"Now, ma'am, I'm going to take the handcuffs off. Do you promise to behave?" she nodded. I turned, closed and locked the bedroom door. I turned around and took the cuffs off her. I set them on top of the dresser. As I took off her blouse slowly, I stared into her eyes. She stared back at me. I knew she could feel it. Something had changed. There was a connection between us. I loved this woman. I would do anything for her.

When her blouse was discarded on the floor, I unzipped her skirt and discarded it. All the while, our eyes never lost contact.

"I think you're enjoying this too much, officer." She giggled. She was too much.

"This takes concentration. I wouldn't want to miss anything," I said in a sultry voice as I took off her bra. I then took off her panties. I made slow steady work of each item, making sure to keep eye contact with her at all times.

I led her over to the swing. It was made up of four straps with loops at the end one loop went around each arm and leg to hold her up off the ground. "Now you're going to have to get into this so that I can make certain you aren't hiding. I'm going to have to touch you. Is that alright with you, ma'am?"

"I believe that would be alright. It's all in the name of your safety anyways." I helped her get into it and made sure she wasn't hurt trying to get into it. When she was held off the ground, I blindfolded her. She giggled as I put it on her.

I went to the "toy chest". I made sure to make no sound as I walked around the room. This way I would surprise her and get more of a reaction out of her with everything that I did to her. I silently walked up to her with the whip. She loved when I used this on her.

I walked around her lightly slapping her legs with it. "You've been a bad girl. I've gotta punish you. Do you like being punished?" I asked her. She nodded in the direction she thought I was in. It was starting to get hard staying in my role. Part of me wanted to keep going with the role playing but the other wanted to take her right here, right now.

I spanked her over and over with the whip until her ass was red. I could tell it was starting to hurt, so, I decided to get the feathers. We had stick with feathers on it and feather nipple clamps. I worked the feathers over her body for a moment and then grabbed her boobs. I massaged them, pulled on her nipples and listened to her moans and gasps. I then placed the nipple clamps on her. She gasped at the new sensation but then moaned as the tickled her sensitive skin.

I went back to the toy chest and got out one of her favorite toys. It was her Blue Dolphin Vibrator. It had ripples on it that really stimulated her. I walked back over to her with a grin on my face. She was going to love what I had in store for her now.

I kneeled down in front of her. I had almost for got she had her Ben Wa balls in. "Now what is this? You have been bad. Have you had these in all day at work?" I asked her. I slowly took the balls out of her, while licking her inner thighs. I continued to lick and suck her sensitive skin as she started thrusting her hips toward me. She hissed and moaned my name. "Who's Quil?" I asked her laughing. I licked her clit while I slipped the head of the vibrator into her and turned it on. She started groaning as I went deeper and harder with the vibrator. She came moaning my name.

"Now it's time for the real fun," I whispered in her ear as I unzipped the front of the cop costume. I turned the swing around so her back was to me, her hips in the air. I thrust myself into her hard and fast. She screamed at the sudden sensations coursing through her. I didn't slow my pace but continued to pound her from behind. Her hands flew to the door for something to hang onto. She found nothing and started to grips the straps harder. Her knuckles started to turn white as she began to climb toward her climax.

A few moments later we both came to the screaming sounds of my name from her lips. She collapsed against the door, trying to recover.

"This is so much better than chocolate and teddy bears," she whispered. I decided I couldn't agree more.


	8. Collin

We had been together for eight months now and everything was going great. That is everything but one thing. I couldn't say "I love you" to her. She said it all the time now and all I could say was "you too". Who says that? I mean, seriously, how she has not left me by now, I do not know.

How do you even know if you love someone? I know that she means a lot to me. I know that I care about her a lot but love? I guess maybe I do.

The reason it's so hard for me to say is that I'm not like those other guys. I don't want say it just to get Christina into bed. She means so much to me and I want to make sure that I love her before I say it to her. They're just three words but they have a lot of meaning.

So, here I sit in the locker room of my High school waiting for the rest of the team to get here. Tonight was our Homecoming game against Forks High. They are our rivals. So this was going to be a big game.

On top of that, it's my last Homecoming game. I'm a senior, eighteen years old. This game means a lot to me and maybe that's why I'm evaluating everything right now. I don't want to make a stupid move and lose the woman that I care so much about. I don't want to lose her.

"Hey, what are you so down in the dumps about, Collin?" I heard Brady ask me as he came in. He was also a senior. He's our star Quarterback. He's my best friend. I'd known Brady all my life. We've lived next to each other our whole lives.

"Nothing, B. Just sitting here thinking," I answered him as I got up to start getting my uniform on.

"Looked pretty deep in thought to be nothing. This about Chris?" He was at his locker on the other side of the aisle getting dressed as well now.

"Yeah, in a way. I'm trying to figure out why I can't say "I love you" to her. Tonight's our eight month anniversary, as she likes to call it. Why do girls do that? Why do they have to celebrate every month you've been together? I thought we were only supposed to remember the year anniversaries." I didn't care that I was starting to go off on a tangent. Anything was better than trying to figure out if I love her.

The rest of the team started filing in and getting ready for the big game. Brady and I finished getting ready and sat down on the bench waiting for Coach to come in. I heard my phone going off in my bag and decided it would be alright if I answered it for a minute. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Chris calling me.

"Hey, babe," I said answering the phone.

"Hey, how's it going in there?" Her voice was like honey. No matter what I was going through, just hearing her voice, would make everything seem alright.

"It's going good. I'm a little nervous for my last Homecoming game, but I know we'll win. Those Forks High freaks can't hold a candle to us. Listen, after the game, can you meet me in our spot?" Our spot was under the bleachers. It was where we first started dating. It was where we had had our first kiss. It was where I wanted to talk to her tonight. I was beginning to see things a little clearer. Of course, I always did my best thinking in the locker room.

"Of course, baby. What's going on? Is everything OK?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Chris, calm down. Everything is great. I just need to talk to you tonight and our spot is the perfect place."

"OK, Collin." Just then the coach walked in. I quickly hung up with her and tried to focus back into the last Homecoming football game I would ever play for La Push High School.

The game went great in the first half. We were winning 14-0 and we were starting to get "big heads" as my mom would say. "Good job on the first half, guys," Coach was saying in the locker room. "Don't get too cocky about it though. You still have a whole other half to play. We all know that anything can still happen. As far as I'm concerned that score board just got reset. There is no score. Go out there and play your hearts out again and win this game. Seniors, this is your last Homecoming, make La Push proud. Play your best. Now let's get back out there and show Forks who's the better team." We yelled and went running back out onto the field.

We played our hearts out and won the game. The final score was 28-7. Forks was no real competition for us. After the game, we all showered and dressed and went back out to the field. There was a ceremony recognizing the seniors. My mom and Chris cried, of course.

I met Chris under the bleachers after the ceremony. She was standing in the exact spot that I had kissed her a few months after we got together. She was leaning against one of the support posts. I sauntered up to her. "There's my football star. Great game today," she said with a smile on her face.

"I do what I can." I put my hands on either side of her head and kissed her. I kissed her hard and long until we were both breathless. "Hi," I said with a smug smile on my face.

"Hi to you. What did you want to talk to me about, honey?"

It was time to tell her how I felt. It was time to tell her what was in my heart. I took a step back and looked deep in her eyes. "Chris, I wanted to tell you that," I paused taking in a deep breath. "I love you," I hurriedly told her.

Her eyes went wide and she took in a deep breath. I watched as her eyes filled and her hands covered her mouth. She knew how much I had struggled with my feelings. She knew that I was telling the truth because of it.

"Chris, say something," I pleaded after a few moments.

"Say it again," she whispered. She still hadn't taken her eyes off mine. Tears, that I hoped were tears of joy, rolled down her cheeks like rivers of happiness.

"I love you." Her mouth crashed into mine. It wasn't slow and loving. It was passionate and hot. It was demanding and pleading.

I pushed her back into the support post. I couldn't get enough of her. My hands roamed her body; over her hips, her ass, her stomach, and over her breasts. I stopped my hands exploration to massage her breasts. I pulled her shirt off so I could have better access to her gorgeous mountains.

Then off came her pants. I rubbed her core through her panties. She was already wet for me. That realization made me hotter and harder.

I lay down on the grass under the bleachers and pulled her with me. "Sit on my face, baby. I want to taste you," I told her. She sat on me so I could taste her.

I pulled her panties to the side roughly and started licking her pussy. I licked up and down her while she moaned softly. I got rougher with my licks; rubbing my whole face into her core.

I started just licking and sucking on her clit while I pumped two fingers into her. My fingers went in and out as my tongue followed the same rhythm on her clit. "Baby. Baby, I'm going to come," she panted.

"Come for me then, baby. Let me taste you." She came a few moments later. I lapped up her juices.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said, as she got dressed. "I better get home though." I watched as she walked to her home, which was across from the football field of the school. I watched as the love of my life walked away from me.


	9. Embry Call

You know that thing called "love at first sight"? The first time I saw her, I knew she was the one for me. The thing was I had never seen her before. I didn't even know her name.

The first time I saw here, I driving home from Quil's house. The man just had to rub it in that he had a woman, that he can get it whenever, however he wants. I loved him like a brother, but there were times I could punch him. He just loved to rub things in your face like that.

So, as I'm driving home, I see this beautiful woman on the side of the road. Well I couldn't see her face, as it was hid under the hood of her car, but her ass. Her ass was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I swear if that skirt was any shorter, I'd be able to see the pink of her skin on her ass cheeks. I couldn't believe how small her ass was, though. Oh God, I hope she's not in High school, or some shit.

I could tell she heard my car pass her as I pulled off the road to help her. I watched in my rearview mirror as she slowly stood up and turned to look at me. I don't think she's in High School, but damn she's fine as hell. I sat there and drooled over her for a second.

I got out of my car and walked up to her. "Need some help?" I asked her trying to make my voice sound as sexy as I could.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with it. I was driving along and then all of a sudden smoke was coming out from under the hood. Then when I tried to call someone, my cell phone died. Do you think you could help me?" She seemed so helpless. How could I not help her?

I walked over to her car and looked under the hood. "Yeah, you're going to need to get this towed over to Jake's Garage. He'll fix it up for you. He's very fairly priced and he'll get it done for you quick."

"Ok, that sounds like my only option. I guess I'll have to go with that." She looked resigned to the fact that her car wasn't going to magically fix itself.

"Well, listen, I could give you a ride down there if you want." I was so hoping she'd say yes. Then I would be able to spend more time with this goddess. I wanted so badly to find out what she had on under that short skirt. I could only imagine the things that woman could do with a man.

She licked her lips like she was thinking about it. I groaned inwardly thinking about what she could do with that tongue to drive me wild. "I guess that would be the best way to do this. Alright let's go then. I'm Allison by the way. My friends call me Ally though," she said extending her hand toward me. Her hand was soft and small in mine. It felt fragile.

"I'm Embry. It's nice to meet you. I wish it could have been over better circumstances though," I told her with a smile on my face as we got in my car. We drove toward Jake's in silence for a moment. Then the curiosity got the best of me. "So where are you from?"

"Minnesota originally, but I'm in the process of moving here. I am going to be starting a catering business in Port Angeles." God loved me!

"So how old are you if you don't mind my asking?" I just had to know.

"I am 23. I just turned actually." She was only a year older than me!

"I'm 22."

We sat in silence again until we got to the garage. I helped her out of the car and led her to Jake's office. After knocking on the door, I let us in. I saw Jake sitting at his desk that was covered in pictures of Bella, and papers. "Hey, Jake," I said. He looked up at me from the paper he had been reading over. "This is Ally. I found her stranded about three miles from here. Her car broke down. She needs a tow. Think you can help her out?" I wiggled my eye brows at him letting him know that I really needed his help.

"Yeah. I can get Seth to tow her car over here. Do you know what's wrong with it?" I told him what Ally had told me, and my theories, and then he nodded. "Sounds like that could be it. Alright, Ally," he said turning to look at her. "If he's right, then you can expect to be without a car for at least three hours. The cost would be…" he read off a figure. She nodded her head. "What do you think?"

"I think that this situation sucks but there's not a thing I can do about it. Do what you have to do, sir. I'll make sure you get paid." She turned to walk out and I told Jake how to get to her car. Then I followed her out.

I met up with her by my car. She had her back leaned against it with her head in her hands. I walked up to her and put my hands on either side of her. "Listen, why don't you come back to my place? I'll get you something to eat and then you can take a nap." I was all of a sudden aware of how close my face was to hers when she looked up at me.

Her eyes widened as she noticed it to. A split second later her mouth was on mine. As the time passed the kiss got hotter and more demanding. I hated to but I had to stop her before I took her right there in Jake's parking lot. He'd kill me. "Ally, we have to stop." She looked so depressed, I hurried to explain. "Please don't think that I don't want you. Because I do. It's just that we can't take it any further out here in the open in front of my best friend's shop. Let's take this somewhere a bit more private." She nodded and we both hurried to get back in the car.

Before we had even left the parking lot, my hand was roaming up her thigh. I tickled her entrance with my fingers. She grabbed the door handle and arched her back at the sensations I was sending through her body. I pushed her panties aside and as I entered her with my fingers she started panting my name. I started to pump my fingers faster as I drove down the road to a secluded place I knew about. She came just as I pulled into the secluded area. I got out and rounded the hood, as I sucked my fingers clean. Gah, this girl tasted so good.

I helped her out of the car and pushed her back against her door. Our kiss was demanding, passionate, and hot. There was no one around to stop us, no one to judge. We both felt the freedom of being by ourselves with our feelings. We could do anything and no one was around to say a word. Anything we wanted to say or do, we could. It was a great feeling; one I hadn't felt in a long time.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the front of the car and laid her down on the hood. I stepped back to take off my clothes and looked at her. She looked so good on my hood. I couldn't resist anymore. I quickly stripped my clothes off and stooped down in front of her.

I pushed her panties aside and started licking up the juices that were already flowing from her. I'll say it again. She tasted so good. I couldn't believe that a woman could taste so good. I had tasted women before but she was the best. I sucked her clit into my mouth and groaned as she did. Our moans started to fill the forest around us. I licked her pussy and she hissed. I put my fingers back in her and started pumping her as I sucked her clit. She grabbed my hair and started pushing my face deeper into her until she came. I sucked her juices up again.

Next thing I knew she was pulling me by my hair to her face. I put my hands on either side of her on the hood. I felt the vibrations of the motor I had forgotten to turn off. Thank God I had remembered to put it in park. I pulled my pants down to my knees without breaking the kiss. I pushed myself into her so hard she hissed at the pressure. The vibrations of the motor against us heightened the experience. I started to thrust into her harder and harder. She started to scream my name the closer she got to climax.

I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. She was making it hard to keep my own climax at bay. She was thrusting with me. The vibrations from the car weren't helping either. I decided to not worry about it any more. She had gotten hers. I needed to get mine. We came together. It was wonderful. We took a moment to gather ourselves and calm down before we got back in the car and I tried to drive. I helped her off the hood. As she was adjusting her clothes I noticed a huge dent in the hood. DAMN! I loved this car, but it sure was worth it.


	10. EmmettLeah

"Damn dog!" I said as I chased a stray dog down the road. This guy was fast. "Where the hell are you going?" I asked him as we rounded yet another corner. Then I saw where he was headed as he bounded up the driveway of a two story white house. I continued to chase him until he was on the door step.

As I was putting the rope loop around his neck, the front door opened. I thought this place was abandoned. I hadn't seen any sign of life around the place. Of course, I hadn't been really looking. I had been trying to catch this frustrating mutt. I looked up to see who was at the door and there was a sex god in front of me. His abs were nice. I could see them perfectly as he had no shirt on. He had muscles that made me melt. I was instantly wet in my panties. That wasn't all that made me wet. He was wet, and in a towel. That's all he was wearing. I swallowed and tried to find my voice. It wasn't easy.

"Um." Yea, real brilliant Leah, I scolded myself. "Is this your dog?"

"Yeah. That's Nessie. She's a St. Bernard mixed with Greyhound. She's ugly as hell but I like her. Can you take that rope off her? And who are you?"

"I'm Leah with animal Control," I said taking the rope off Nessie's neck. What the hell kind of name is Nessie, anyways? "Sir, you need to keep her chained up or something. I've been chasing her all around town."

He laughed. It sounded like music to my ears. He didn't know it but he was making me wetter the longer he stood there in that towel. "That's because she loves to run. You made it more fun by chasing her. Besides there's nothing that's going to hold this ugly thing back," he said rubbing Nessie's head. He stepped aside and let the mutt through. As she brushed by him, the towel moved a bit with her, and I got a good glimpse of his thigh. It looked rock hard with muscle. In my mind I could see him rubbing that thigh against my core until I came.

I snapped myself out of my fantasy and turned to go. "Hey, wait," I heard him yell behind me. "Would you like to come in for something to drink? My dog made you run so much. The least I could do is get you something to drink."

I agreed and followed him inside the house. I looked around to see it was beautiful. The one thing I didn't see were any feminine touches, which meant that no woman lived there. Thank God for that. "So," I said following him into the kitchen, still looking for pictures of any woman. I didn't find any. "You live in this big house all by yourself?" I hoped that didn't come across as being desperate.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm all by myself here."

I sat at the island in his kitchen as he got me some lemonade. He seemed like a man who knew his way around the kitchen. "So, you got a man in your life?" he asked me as he handed me the glass and leaned his elbows on the other side of the island, staring into my eyes. Maybe he likes me as much as I like him, I thought.

"No, no man in my life. Any girls in your's?" I asked giving him a "fuck me" look. He answered with a shake of his head.

I got up from my seat, after taking a sip of lemonade, and walked around the island. I leaned my back against it next to him. He grabbed my hips and lifted me so I sat on top of the counter. He moved slowly in to kiss me softly on my lips. The kiss quickly became urgent. Need seeping into the kiss.

I had been needing this. Ever since Sam left me for my cousin, Emily, three years ago, I had needed this. No man had touched me since Sam. It pissed me off every day that I couldn't find someone who could come close to meaning anything to me since him. When he left me, I had turned into the town bitch. At least if I was a bitch to everyone, they'd stay away from me. They couldn't hurt me that way. It felt much better for me if I hurt them first. I hurt everyone, including my family. My brother had even started calling me "Ice Bitch".

Well, there was no ice in me now. He broke the kiss for a moment to ask me, "What's your name by the way?"

"Leah," I breathed as I kissed him again.

Again he broke it only long enough to say, "Emmett," and his lips were back on mine. His hands were roaming my body. Mine were trying to feel every muscle on his body. I couldn't get enough of him.

He lifted me off the counter for a moment. He bent down and took off my shoes. I can only imagine what my feet smelled like after that run with his mutt of a dog. He showed no reaction, so I decided they didn't smell as bad as I had thought.

He took off my pants and underwear next. Slowly, like he had to concentrate every ounce of his focus on that one task. When he was done, he softly and carefully put me back up on the counter.

His next move surprised me. He leaned down and licked me. He licked my pussy. I couldn't believe it. Sam never did this to me and I had been with him for over a year! "EM!" I groaned loudly as his mouth went around my clit. He sucked and bit my clit while my hands fisted in his hair.

As he licked, he put two fingers into me. No, no one had ever done this to me before. His fingers hit just the right spot. Before I knew it, I was coming in his mouth. I had never had an orgasm before. It felt great. My legs were wobbly as I got off the counter.

I gave him a sexy look and grabbed the towel around his waist. "Now it's you turn," I said as I kneeled on the floor in front of him. He was hard as I grabbed his cock. My hand worked up and down his long shaft. He was big; much bigger than Sam.

I opened my mouth and took him into my mouth. He growled at the feeling. He grabbed my hair and started leading me into the perfect rhythm for him. We started going faster as my hand started rubbing his balls. I took him out of my mouth long enough to lick every inch of his shaft and kiss the tip of it. "Oh yeah, Leah. Just like that." I put him back in my mouth and sucked him again. Faster and faster I went. "Fuck it," he said and grabbed me. He lifted me up and I felt myself being lowered onto the Kitchen table.

He entered me with force. I started grasping for anything I could. I found nothing. My screams got louder as he found just the right spot. My legs went up and my ankles rested on his shoulders. He pumped in me harder and harder. "Leah, I'm gonna come, baby." Then he did. It was great.

We rested a moment. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "It was nice to meet you," he said. We laughed.

"Thank you for that. I needed it."

"Happy to be of service," he said. I got redressed and went back to work. The rest of the day I couldn't help thinking of the hottie with the ugly dog.


	11. Leah Clearwater

It was a few days after my tryst with Emmett. After I got home that night, I had called to make an appointment with my doctor. I had started to worry about STDs. Honestly, I didn't know this guy. I didn't know if he had something and I just caught it. So I made an appointment to be checked for everything, every STD that I could. Thankfully, my doctor had an appointment for today.

As I sat in the waiting room, I worried. I'm a worrier. I worried about what I would do if I did have an STD. I worried that I had an incurable STD. What would I do with that? What would I do if I did have something? The possibilities zoomed through my head like in an endless cycle. There was no getting away from them.

I hadn't heard anything from Emmett since the other day. I had left my number behind with him and told him to call me some time, but I had heard nothing from him. I was starting to wonder why? It was probably because he saw me as some easy whore, which was far from the truth. To tell ya the truth I really didn't know why I had done that with him. I mean honestly, I wasn't easy and I had never done that kind of thing before. I couldn't believe I had done it that once.

The truth was though I wasn't sorry. Emmett had taken me places that I had never been. He took me to a place I never knew existed. Sam had never brought me to orgasm. I had been with Sam for a long while and never had I known sex could be so animalistic.

Even thinking about my afternoon with Emmett made me melt, made my panties wet. I couldn't believe what had happened that day was real. I was beginning to think it was just a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe in all actuality there was no real reason for me to be here.

Just as I convinced myself to leave, a nurse stepped through a door. "Leah Clearwater?"

I groaned. Why couldn't she have waited two more seconds and I would have been through the door. I really, honestly, didn't want to be here. I mean, what woman wants to be touched like that for clinical reasons by some old man who could be your grandfather. That's what my doctor looked like. He looked dried up and crusty. Yuck.

As I stepped through that door, the nurse said to me, "Dr. Farrah, had an emergency. You'll be seen by Dr. Farmer today. Is that alright with you?" As she led me to the exam room, I tried to place the name with a face.

I had been going to this doctor's office since I was 18 and started needing pap-smears. Dr. Farrah had been my doctor ever since. I had never been seen by another doctor since that first appointment. So, I had no real luck trying to place his face with his name. My only problem would be if it was a female doctor. I was just freaked out by the thought of a woman touching me there. "Is Dr. Farmer male or female?"

"He is very much a man," she said with a certain look in her eye, a look that told me that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I settled into the exam room and dressed in the paper robe they had given me. I hated these things. They were so thin and frustrating. They didn't cover anything, so why wear them in the first place. They went into places you really didn't want a paper robe being, if you know what I mean.

I sat on the cold, hard table in a paper robe for a few minutes. I was so bored. There were magazines I could read, but I couldn't settle myself enough to sit back and lose myself in celebrity gossip. My nerves were shot with worry about what I had done.

There was a soft knock on the door. Seconds later, a man who couldn't be but thirty years old walked through the door in a white doctor's coat. "Ms. Clearwater?" I nodded. "What brings you in today?"

I sucked in a breath to try to relax my nerves. I really didn't want to talk about it with this handsome man. Sometimes having a sexy doctor could be worse than have an old dried up one, because then you wish that they would touch you because they wanted to and not because you were paying him to. "Well, the other day, I had a lapse in judgment and slept with a man I didn't know. I need to know that there are no lasting effects of that. I need to be tested for STDs."

"Well, we can do that for you. I also see its time for your yearly exam anyways. So we will do that while you are here as well, if that's alright with you." I nodded. He asked me to lie back and put my legs in the stirrups, as he put on his gloves. This is the part I really hated about having a sexy male doctor.

"We're going to do a breast exam first, Ms. Clearwater," he said as he came up beside me. He drew the robe aside and started to massage my breasts. My mind took me to another place. A place where he was doing this to me for a different reason. I closed my eyes and moaned at the sensations he was bringing to me.

I was shocked at myself. Never before had I gotten off by a doctor's exam. My eyes shot open and I blushed. I looked at him as he changed breasts. His eyes gave him away. I think he may like this as much as I was. That made me feel a little better.

He finished the breast exam and sat on his stool, between my legs to do the pap. Without my consent, my mind drifted to having this sexy Dr. Farmer touching me as if he wanted to. I thought about what it would be like to have his fingers inside me, pumping in and out, bringing me to climax. I was so into my daydream that I didn't hear him warn me that he was about to start the pap-smear. When he put the instruments into me, I had just imagined his lips and fingers bringing me to heights only Emmett had before. So when he did touch me, I moaned. I couldn't help it.

"You like that, do you? Well, I gotta tell you, I wish you had come in here for different reasons," he said with a sly smile on his face, as he finished up the exam. As he pulled the instruments out of me, I sucked in a breath and unconsciously arched my back.

He came up beside me by my head, taking off his gloves. He bent and whispered in my ear. "Would you like me to take care of this other problem you seem to have?"

"But what if I have STDs?" I whispered back, completely turned on but still worried about the possibilities.

"Leah, you don't have any. I got your blood work back before I came in here. You're clean." I sighed a sigh of relief. "Now back to the question at hand. Would you like me to take care of that little problem you have?"

"Do you ask all your patients that question?" I asked slyly as I tried to get my heart to calm down and decide how I wanted to answer his question.

"You're the first. I just can't help myself. You're too beautiful. Something's pulling me to you. I don't think I could keep my hands off you anymore." His hand slyly slipped under the robe and began rubbing my breast.

My eyes closed and I moaned. He pinched my nipples between his fingers and I groaned loudly. "You have to be very quiet, Ms. Clearwater. We wouldn't want anyone to get jealous." He had such great hands. I loved how his hands make me act this way just by massaging my breasts. I guess that came with being a doctor.

He slipped down to where my legs were spread wide, just waiting for him to make me happy. He began by massaging my inner thigh. He was obviously one to take his time. I didn't mind a bit, but the other patients he had to get to might.

Just as I was starting to love what he was doing with my thighs, I felt his tongue on my clit. His tongue flicked back and forth against my most sensitive areas making me groan. It was hard to stay quiet with him doing these wonderfully sexy things to my body. His teeth nipped my clit and I quickly grabbed the pillow from beneath my head to bite it in an attempt to stay as quiet as possible. He sucked and nipped at me for what seemed like only a moment, but I was sure it was longer. He brought me to climax with just his mouth. I was surprised.

He didn't completely stop with his mouth. He added his fingers to the mix. I thought I was going to die if he kept up. I couldn't keep still. My hips started to thrust with his movements, wishing that it was his dick and not his fingers that were inside me.

As I came to climax again, I hoped that he would give me his cell phone number so we could actually make something of this. I really liked this guy.

He stood up licking his fingers, staring into my eyes. "Leah, would you mind terribly if I asked if we could get together sometime? Maybe this time actually go out?"

"Sure. Give me a call. We'll set something up. You may want to stay here for a minute, Dr. Farmer" I said as I got dressed. "You have a big tent in those pants of yours." I winked at him as I left, feeling as though nothing could ever touch me.


	12. Brady

It had been a horrible day. I woke up late which meant I didn't get to eat this morning. I almost got into an accident on the way to school, but before I could thank my lucky stars, I got a speeding ticket. So I walked into school late (which meant detention) and then my book bag ripped as soon as I got to my locker. To say this was the worst day ever would have been an understatement.

The only thing that put a silver lining on this bad day was seeing the hot new teacher. She'd been there for four months now and I had been having wet dreams every night about her. She was hot. She had long blond hair that went to her ass. Her legs seemed to go on forever and she wore high heels to accentuate that fact. Her eyes were a bright green that looked like the leaves on a tree after a freshening rain. Her lips were luscious and full. I'd love to know how those lips would feel pressed against mine.

Don't worry though. I'm eighteen and perfectly legal. So being with her is a possibility.

Ms. Watson was the Senior History teacher. She was also the one that had detention today. So I wasn't too upset about having to go today.

As I walked to History class that day, my cell phone rang. Why the hell is someone calling me in the middle of the day? Don't they realize I have school? I looked at the ID and it said "Mom." What the hell? She knows I can't talk on a cell in school.

"Ma, do you realize how much trouble I could be in if I get caught on a cell phone in school," I asked him as a greeting.

"Yes, I do, but I needed to tell you that I need you to come home straight after school. Your father and I have something we need to talk to you about. It's very important," Mom told me. Something was wrong. Her voice didn't sound right.

"Mom, what's wrong? Do I need to come home now?" I was starting to get worried about her.

"No, honey, stay in school. This can wait until later. We'll talk when you get home okay? I love you, son. Please remember that." This was getting too weird.

"Alright, Mom, if you're sure. I love you too." We hung up and I tried to shake off the feeling that something seriously wrong was going on, as I walked to History. I just hoped, that whatever was wrong with Mom, wasn't all that big of a deal. She had a tendency to over react over the smallest of problems.

I walked into class and took my seat in the back of the class. I fist pounded Seth as he sat next to me. "Hey, man. What's up?" I asked him.

"Not much. Things are going pretty good. I have no clue what happened, but Leah has gone from Queen Ice Bitch to pretty awesome, actually. I didn't think it was possible, but something happened to change her around," he said as he got his stuff ready for class on his desk.

"Great. What could have happened to make her turn around though? I mean she's been like that for going on 4 years now. Something major had to have happened to make her turn around her whole attitude that fast. Wonder what it was?" I thought about it for a minute. "What if she finally got laid?" I asked laughing. Seth gave me a look that could have killed me. It just made me laugh harder.

Just then Ms. Watson walked in the classroom. My laughter immediately stopped as I watched her legs as she walked through the room to her desk at the front of the class. I couldn't help but notice she had on a short khaki colored skirt today. It made her ass look so small that I could fit it in my hands.

She called the class to order and we all tried to pay attention as she taught us. I loved to watch her write on the marker board. As she reached higher her skirt would ride higher up her thighs.

I was so into her. I started to lose focus in class and what she was saying, and began to day dream. At one point in class I heard her say, "Tongue Porn" when what I hope she said was "Taboga, Panama". I blushed so red when I made that mistake. I have no clue how I mistook Taboga, Panama for Tongue Porn, but I did. I guess you know exactly where my mind was at that point.

She went on to talk about the Panama Canal. I didn't give a shit about it but evidentially I actually needed to know this stuff. Honestly, why would I need to know about the Panama Canal? It really had nothing to do with me. Would this knowledge help me work in the garage with Jake when I graduate? I think not. I wouldn't help me know how to change the oil in a Mazda. It wouldn't help me figure out exactly why a truck started to spit and sputter just because you took your foot off the gas. So why the hell did I need it?

I'll tell you what I do need. I need Ms. Watson. I need to be inside her. I need to taste her. I need to feel her under me as I pound my shaft into her hot, wet, pink pussy. I need to find out what she has under that short skirt of hers.

I had better calm my thoughts down before I can't leave because of a huge erection in my pants. I tried to think of puppies getting kicked or something. Anything that would make the hard bulge in my pants go down before the bell rang to end class. Thank God it worked. I happily, but regretfully, left class as soon as the bell rang.

The rest of my day wasn't as bad as the beginning. I finished all my classes an walked to detention. I was not really looking forward to being in there for an hour with a bunch of students again. I wanted Ms. Watson all to myself. But as I walked into the room, Ms. Watson was the only one there.

She had her back to me, clearing off the marker board. I tapped on the door. "Ms. Watson?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Brady?" she asked turning around. I had to hold in a groan. She looked so beautiful.

"Um, I thought detention is going to be in here today."

"It got moved to Mr. Beranger's room. He had something to do tomorrow, and couldn't hold detention tomorrow. So he and I switched. You can go to his room," she said turning back around to her board.

"Ms. Watson, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here." I started taking slow steps into the room.

"Why, Brady?" She put her eraser down and started wiping her hands off. She looked confused.

"Ms. Watson, there's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about alone." I got to the front of the class. I was standing right in front of her, but I didn't stop walking. I kept walking until I had her pressed up against the board.

"Brady, I don't think this is very appropriate. Why don't you go sit down and we can talk?" She was nervous. I could tell. Her heart beat and breathing started to speed up.

"I don't want to talk; so much as I want to do something else. You want me too don't you Ms. Watson? You want to pound me too don't you?" I was positive of it now.

"Brady, it's not appropriate. I think you need to leave. I think –" That's as far as she got before my mouth crashed down on hers. My tongue forced its way into her mouth, as a moan escaped her throat. I started to press my already hard groin against her and moved my hips back and forth.

I tore my lips from hers for a moment. "Say it. Say you want me too," I told her in a gruff voice that I could tell was turning her on.

"Yes, Brady. I want you too."

That's all she could say before I roughly turned her around and bent her over her desk, so her back was on the desktop. I kneeled in front of her and tore her panties off her and worked her skirt over her hips.

Before she could protest, I forced her legs open and started tasting her. She tasted just like I imagined her. She tasted like Heaven. She was so sweet tasting. I didn't think Ho Hos would do it for me anymore. I groaned at the taste. "You taste so sweet. You taste so fucking good."

All she could do is moan as I started nibbling on her clit. "Like that, do you?" She could only nod at my arrogant comment. I knew she loved this as much as I was.

I realized that anyone could walk in at any moment. I couldn't draw this out too much longer. The longer I was at this the bigger of a chance I was taking that we would be caught. As intoxicating as she was, I didn't want to get expelled and I didn't want her to lose her job. I knew she liked this job.

I stood and took my pants down to the knees. With no warning, I thrust into her as my lips crashed back to hers. She moaned as she tasted herself. She must like it too. I thrust deeper and deeper to the sound of her groans.

This woman was wonderful and knew exactly what to do. She thrust her hips with mine, causing an explosion within my body. Then she started doing circles with her hips and I lost it. I couldn't hold back any longer. I poured my seed into her as she came.

Ms. Watson said that she would let Mr. Beranger know that I had served detention with her and I left school. I swore that if detention was like that all the time, I would get detention all the time. I thought about it the whole ride home. I completely forgot that I was supposed to be worried about what I would be walking into.

As I walked up the porch steps, reality hit me. I remembered the phone call from Mom that morning. I remembered the sound of her voice as she talked to me.

I walked through the door. I found my parents in the living room, sitting in different chairs and watching TV. "Hey, Mom, Dad. What's going on?" I asked nervously. My parents always sat together on the couch. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Son," my Dad said sitting up further in his chair. "Sit down. We need to talk to you."

I looked at Mom as I sat on the couch where they were supposed to be. "Brady, there are going to be some big changes around here." I started getting really nervous. I had a strong feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew what they were going to say. "B, your dad and I are going to be getting a divorce. We've been fighting a lot lately."

I threw myself up out of the chair. "What? What are you talking about? You guys never fight. Where is this coming from?" I was dumbfounded. I never would have expected this before today.

"Son, your mom and I have been fighting. We just respect you enough to do it when you're not around. We love you too much. You have to know that this is not because of you."

"I'm out of here," I said storming off. I had no clue where I was going. I just knew I couldn't stay in that house right now. Those people back there were not my parents. My parents loved each other. They were the people that had to touch a lot. Of course maybe that was a lie too. Maybe they did all of that for my eyes. I couldn't believe that though. I had known these people all my life. There was no way this was for real.

As I walked down the road, I couldn't help but think of the scene I had walked into. The two people I loved most in my life sitting as far away from each other as possible. The same two people who yesterday had sat together on the couch and told each other they loved each other while watching the news.

This was messed up. This was completely and utterly fucked up. I kicked stones as I thought about what life was going to be like. Where was I going to live? Would I have to leave that house? The same house where I had had every birthday party. The same house that I had had my first kiss?

Would I have to leave my friends? They weren't friends though. They were more like my brothers. I grew up with these guys. Would I have to leave them?

Just then a car passed by. It pulled over to the side of the road in front of me. I walked up to the window to see who it was and what the hell they wanted. I was surprised to see it was Ms. Watson. "Brady, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a walk," I said to her. I didn't mean to be snappy. I just wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

"Brady, what's wrong? What happened since you left school?" I could tell she was getting worried about me.

"Ms. Watson, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand that. Hey, would you mind doing me a favor?" Cue internal groan. "Would you come back to my place with me? I have some manual labor that I could use help with and it may help you through whatever is wrong."

"Sure. Why not?" I took my cell phone out of my pocket and texted my mother's phone. "Going to a friend's to help with something. No clue when I'll be home. Bye."

I got in her car and she drove to her place. After a few hours of moving large furniture around to where she wanted it, I finally got to sit down.

"Brady, why don't you tell me what happened?" Ms. Watson sat next to me on her couch. Her legs were pulled up next to her and she held her cup of coffee.

I sat forward and put my elbows on my knees, head in my hands. "My parents are getting divorced. I always thought they were the happiest people in the world. It fucking sucks."

I felt her fingers graze my arm. I looked at her and she looked so helpless. In all honesty there was only one thing she could do for me. I jumped on her and pushed her back against the arm of the couch, crashing my lips to hers. Her coffee cup forgotten flew behind her, across the room.

One handed, I unhooked my pants. I worked them down my legs without disconnecting our mouths. Later I would think how that took real talent! I finally got my pants off and slammed into her.

I didn't want or need softness right now. I needed heat. I needed raw animalistic sex. I wanted her and that's all that mattered. I pounded her harder and harder. Thankfully, by her screams, it sounded like she liked that.

I listened to her moans and pounded into her deeper. She screamed louder as she came. I came soon after and rested on top of her, trying to calm down and regain my breath.

"So, Ms. Watson, can I get detention more often?"


	13. Shower Porn

It's been a year since Bella and I got together. It's been wonderful. We hadn't gotten kicked out of any other stores but we still had our fun. She was so willing to try things. I loved her.

We may not have been together long, but she was the center of my life. I went by her place every night when I got off work. We would sit and talk for hours about nothing of importance some times. I would get her roses just because I was thinking about her. The guys would tell you I'm whipped. I'll tell you the truth. I may be whipped but I'm in love with the most beautiful and best woman out there.

It was almost her birthday. I had something very special planned for that day. Unfortunately I still had to wait a few more days to give her her gift. But there was something very special I could give her now.

"Hey, Bells," I said to her as she walked into my apartment that night. I walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in my hand.

"Hey, Jake. What do you want to do tonight?" She looked so tired. She must have had a long day at college. She was currently attending Forks Community College. After we hooked up last year, we had talked about the future. She decided that she would take some courses at FCC. She wasn't sure yet what she wanted to major in but she figured that taking the basic courses wouldn't hurt.

"I figured that maybe we could watch a movie. Then maybe you would stay over." An unsure look passed over her face. She had never spent the night here and I had never spent the night at her apartment. It was a boundary we had yet to cross. I thought it was time that we crossed it. We had been together for a year. Why not take that next step. "Baby, please, stay the night. I would love to wake up next to your gorgeous face in the morning," I said walking up to her and placing my hands on either side of her face.

"Jake, I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Bells, baby, we've been together for a year now. We're at each other's place all the time. You have clothes here already. What's the problem?"

She took a deep breath and blew it out in a huff. "Alright, I'll stay the night."

The biggest smile crossed my face as I crushed my lips to hers. We made out on the couch for a while. Every so often I would try to grab her breast but she would push me away. I wasn't upset by this though because I had a feeling when I started it that she was too tired.

"I should call my dad and let him know I'm staying here," she said getting up to get her cell phone out of her purse.

"Bells, um, you know that you're an adult who does not live with her father right? I mean, you don't have to tell him where you're spending the night."

"Oh, I know that. It's just that he was supposed to come over in the morning. I need to let him know not to bother."

She sat back down next to me and dialed her phone. "Hey, Dad," she said into her phone. "I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tomorrow morning when you try to come by." She waited a moment, listening to her dad. "Well, Dad." I could tell she was nervous about telling him the reasons for her not being home. "I'll be staying at Jake's tonight." I could here the yelling from where I was sitting. "Dad, I am nineteen years old. I live on my own. The only reason I am even telling you where I am sleeping is because you were supposed to come over in the morning. Now, you can either calm down or I hang up the phone. You need to come to terms with the fact that I am my own person. I am an adult. Let me sink or swim on my own, Dad." She paused to let him talk. I was so proud of her for sticking up not only for our relationship but also for herself. She was amazing. The way she was sticking up for us was making me hard.

I reached over and started to twirl her hair around my finger. She gave me a look that told me that she liked it. So I decided that I wouldn't stop there. I pushed her shoulder to get her to turn her back to me on the couch. I started to massage her shoulders. As she was hanging up the phone, I started to kiss her shoulders as I massaged her neck.

Her phone rang again and she groaned in frustration. "Don't you dare stop. That feels so good," she said to me as she opened her phone. "Hello?" she said to the person on the other end. She listened to what the other person said and then responded, "But, Rachel, you know I'm not supposed to go back there."

"What's going on?" I whispered to her.

She pulled the phone away from her ear a bit and whispered back, "Rachel, Leah, Kim and Emily want me to go to the mall with them tomorrow. Rachel needs us to go dress shopping for the wedding but they want to stop off at Sears to look for clothes for Leah too. Apparently, she can't go anywhere else." I nodded.

I began to think back over what happened in Sears a year ago, as I sucked on the sweet spot on her neck. I still couldn't believe Bella and I had had sex in the dressing room there. I also couldn't believe that we had not only gotten caught but banned from there for life. Who gets banned from Sears? Honestly it was stupid but it was for a great reason.

I got harder as memories of that day flashed through my mind. Bella in that dress. Bella with nothing on but her black underwear. Bella with that dress in her mouth moaning and groaning as I tasted her sweet hotness. Bella screaming my name as people pounded on the door. Me pounding into Bella harder and harder. I groaned as the memories made me so hard I thought my balls would burst.

Bella hung up the phone and turned to me. "What's got you so hard?" she asked looking at the tent in my jeans.

"Oh, I don't know. You mentioned Sears and all these sexy, wonderful memories came flooding through my mind." I started kissing her neck. My hands went to her breasts. "Do you remember what I did to you in that dressing room? How I pounded you? How I licked you?"

Her head fell to the side so I could get a better angle on her neck. She moaned as I licked my way up her neck to her ear lobe. "MMMM yea I remember."

"Let's go take a shower, baby. I want to lick you while you're glistening wet," I whispered into her ear.

She jumped up and grabbed my hand. She dragged me up the stairs into the bathroom. We undressed ourselves quickly as the water warmed up. We were in such a hurry. We had never and I mean never in our year together had sex in the shower. My dick throbbed at the image of her wet, and naked in my shower.

She stepped in first and got under the water. I stepped in and immediately kneeled in front of her as she bent back to get all her hair wet. She looked like a goddess, glistening like she was. I put my hands on her hips and bent my head. My tongue flicked out to tease her clit. She gasped in a breath. "What do you think you're doing, Mister Black?"

"I believe I am having some dessert before I go to bed. You taste so good," I murmured as I licked her. "You don't mind, do you; because I will stop if you want me to?"

Her hips started to thrust as I licked harder on her clit. "No. You go right on ahead and have your dessert." She moaned.

I stuck 3 fingers into her and started thrusting them inside her. I couldn't believe how wet she was for me already. She was amazing. I licked her juices as my fingers pleasured her inside, going harder and harder. She tried grabbing onto something, but finding nothing in the shower to hold onto, she grabbed my hair. She pulled and I groaned. I loved it when she got rough. She climbed to her climax and I lapped up her juices.

"Damn, woman. You taste great tonight. What did I ever do without you?" I asked her standing up.

"You lived a very lonely, dull life." I lifted her up. Her legs instinctually went around my hips. I pressed her against the shower wall and lowered her onto my shaft. Hard and fast. She screamed my name as the sensations flooded her body.

We rode each other to climax animalistic. It was hard. It was fast. It was just how I loved it.

"You really should go shopping tomorrow with the girls. While you're away I want you to think about what happened in Sears. I want you to picture it. Then come home to me so I can take care of you," I whispered in her ear as I set her back down on her feet.

"Alright," she agreed. My baby would agree to kill someone if I asked her right after fucking her. Her mind was always foggy right after. But she never went back on her word once she gave it.

~~Bella's POV~~

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Jake's arms. It was wonderful. I never thought it would feel so good to shower with a guy and wake up next to him. That had always been a boundary I refused to cross. I had crossed it last night. I don't know why I agreed to stay the night, but I wasn't regretting it either. What I regretted was having to come to the mall with the girls. Why had I agreed? Oh that's right, because I'm with a sneaky, conniving, sexy man that I can't say no to. He knows that I'll say anything right after sex. That's exactly why he asked me to come when he did. He knows me too well.

So here I stand in the parking lot of the mall walking inside with three of my best friends. The plan was to go to Andrew's Bridal to get dresses for Rachel's wedding to Paul. I still couldn't believe he had proposed. It was too romantic. Then we were going to Sears to help Leah pick out some new outfits. I had yet to tell her I had been banned from there.

We spent an hour looking for the perfect wedding dress for Rachel. It was a beautiful white gown with a beaded bodice with sequined straps. It was form fitting to the hips and then flowed out. She looked gorgeous. I knew that Paul would love it too.

We spent two more hours looking for bride's maids' dresses. Leah was going to be the maid of Honor. I was a Bride's Maid. The Bride's maids' dresses were violet and floor length halter top gowns. They were beautiful. I couldn't wait for Jake to see me in it. Leah and Rachel were going to go out later to find Leah's dress. I didn't know why they didn't want to do it now but that's what they planned.

After we were done at Andrew's Bridal, we started walking toward Sears. I had to tell them now. "Hey, ladies, I think I'll meet you at the car," I said uncertainly.

"Why? What's wrong Bella?" Kim asked me.

Rachel started laughing when she realized what was wrong. "She's not allowed in Sears anymore."

"Why?" Leah asked suspiciously.

I looked at the floor. I couldn't look them in the eyes when I told them the real reason. "Because Jake and I had sex in the dressing room," I said rushed and mumbled. No one could understand me. Leah asked me what I said, so I had to repeat it. "I said, Jake and I had sex in the dressing room."

Everyone's eyes got saucer wide and their mouths dropped open. Except for Rachel, of course, because she knew. Once the shock passed, they all started laughing at me.

"You and Jake had sex in the dressing room of Sears. Are you kidding me?" Kim asked.

"Yes and I'm not allowed back in their ever again. So can we go to like JCPenny or Belk?" I was hoping they would say yes and drop the whole subject. Of course that couldn't happen.

"Yeah, we can go to Belk, but I want details first. How was it?" Kim was always like this. She always had to get the dish on everyone.

It was horrible. The whole time we were in Belk, which was about two hours, they were asking me questions. I just wanted to get home. Of course, like Jake wanted, images of what had happened a year ago flashed through my mind. Again, just like he wanted, by the time we left I was hornier than I ever had been. I wished we could find another dressing room somewhere. Maybe, we could imagine my closet was a dressing room. Just for tonight.


	14. Introduction to Part 2

Mark could not believe what he was reading. How did this kind of book even get into this library? He figured that maybe this Jacob Black or one of his friends had snuck it in. He didn't know, but he was sure that this would not be allowed if the stuck up librarian found out about it.

He looked at his watch quickly and realized he needed to get back home. He gathered up the books he had, checked out everything but the leather bound book, which he had shoved inside his jacket pocket, and went home.

He had to admit, this book was giving him some awesome ideas and fantasies. Quil and Claire with the handcuffs would quite possibly be his favorite.

Once he was safely back in his bedroom, he took the leather bound book back out. He quickly found his spot and continued reading.

_So now, we move on. It has been a long, tiresome year making our girls happy. That's the thing about having someone in your life. They're exciting, they can make you very happy, but they also tire you out!_

_ You have learned through our examples how to use your tongue to make your partner happy. Now you will learn about marking. This is a hard subject for some. You will see why. It can hurt the object of your affection, but it can also make them very, very happy._

_ Again, I urge you to take the Tongue Porn Chronicles as a learning tool. Please try these lessons at home, but go easy. Don't do too many things at once. You may end up hurting yourself that way. Tongue Porn is meant to be used sparingly. Never too much at once. _

_Again we hope that this helps those who need it. We hope that some people may find enjoyment in it. We hope that people learn from it. But most importantly use the Tongue Porn Chronicles responsibly._

_ Thank you._

_ Yours truly,_

_ The Tongue Porn Alpha,_

_ Jacob Black_

He couldn't wait to find out what this marking was. It sounded interesting. Of course, the whole idea of Tongue Porn Chronicles was interesting to him. Why would someone write something like this? Why would you catalog all your sex encounters? Well, he certainly wasn't complaining.

If the rest of the book was anything like Jake/Bella in Sears, Quil/Claire with their handcuffs and Ben Wa Balls, or the shower porn, he couldn't wait to read more. He may have to show this to his friends.


	15. Bella's Birthday

Today was the day. Bella's birthday was today. I had a huge surprise for her, but first I had to get ready. I hope she got lots of sleep last night, because we had a long night ahead of us. She was never going to guess what I had in store for her today. I wasn't going for the cliché dinner and movie or surprise party kind of thing. I was going to give her something she would never in a million years expect.

I had planned and prepared for this night for a few weeks. I had to make sure all the pieces were in place. I had to make sure I had everyone's support; everyone but Bella that is. She could not find out what was going to happen before it was time. She might not let me do this then. So she wasn't to find out until the right time.

Bella called me first thing in the morning. "Hey, Baby," I said answering the phone.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" she asked.

"Good and yourself?"

"I'm OK." I could tell that she wanted me to say "Happy Birthday" but I wanted her to think I forgot. It would make her melt in my hands even more if she thought I had forgotten. Of course, I hadn't though. How could I forget her birthday?

When we hung up, I could tell she was upset. That's just how I wanted her.

I spent the whole day getting everything just right. I cleaned my whole apartment from top to bottom. I set candles out on every available surface around the living room. I laid rose pedals in a trail from the door to the living room.

At around five that afternoon, I called Paul. "Hey, man. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. I called Seth this morning and made sure he was coming. He said he was. Is that all of us?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that's all that I want here for this."

"Jake, not that I question your knowledge of your girl, but are you sure she's going to be down for this?"

"Man, I want this to be a night that she remembers for the rest of her life. She's not going to remember some lame party or some stupid dinner," I said avoiding the question. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"You have no idea, do you?" He knew me way too well. "You know if she doesn't agree with this, she'll castrate you, right?"

"She'll be fine. Let me worry about Bella. You worry about getting Seth over here. Don't worry about her. I know how to handle my baby girl."

"Alright, but please don't get me castrated with you. I love Bella and all but I love my dick a lot more. I'd hate to lose it and I think Rachel would kill you for it too," he said chuckling.

We hung up and I finished my preparations for tonight. I took a shower and got dressed. I looked hot, if I do say so myself. By the time I got to Bella's apartment, it was eight o'clock.

She opened the door and I could tell I was in the dog house. She had her hand on her hip and one hell of an angry look on her face. She had been crying too. Her eyes were all red. "What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

OK so maybe I shouldn't have not said "happy birthday". Definitely a bad idea. Good thing I had stopped by and gotten the flowers from the store. I took them from behind my back and said "Happy Birthday. I know you think I forgot but I didn't. How could I? You mean everything to me, and turning twenty is a big deal."

Tears started coming down her face and her hands were covering her mouth. She recovered quickly and slapped my shoulder. "You made me think that you forgot. Don't do that to me again!" She took the flowers and turned to put them in a vase. I followed her to the kitchen.

Once she had them in water I told her, "Go get ready. We need to get going."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that, but I will tell you to dress sexy."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on her way out of the room. She hurried to get dressed but you couldn't tell when she came back out. She was dressed in a very sexy, strapless black dress that hugged every gorgeous curve she had. She leaned on me as she put her shoes on.

I put my hand on her lower back and led her to the car. I helped her get in and we were off, beginning the night. The car ride was quiet to the club but for "Oh my Gosh" by Usher playing on the radio. We say and danced along. This was starting out well. Hopefully she kept up the great mood she was in right now. That would make later much easier and better for all involved.

We got to our destination, "Next Level", not long later. "This is where we're going?" Bella asked as I helped her out of the car. "You want to see me dance?"

"Baby, dancing here is just having sex with your clothes on. Do vertical what you would do horizontal." I led her to the entrance of the club. I really hoped she could loosen up.

We walked in and we got some drinks. For about half an hour, we just stood around. I figured it better to let her slowly get used to the club scene. We had never been to a club before because Bella was so uncoordinated. She never even dared to try dancing for fear that she would hurt herself or someone else. But tonight, she was going to try a lot of things she had never tried before.

I heard "Give it to me" by Timbaland start. _Why not start her lessons now?_ I thought. "Come on, babe. Let's dance," I said grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to the dance floor. It was crowded, so we were instantly pushed against each other. That was fine with me.

We stood facing each other. I grabbed her hips and told her, "Feel the beat. Start moving your hips with the beats, baby." She did what I said. She was doing good so far. "Alright, now I want you to try that like this." I put my leg between hers and pushed on her hips, making her grind into my leg. "Put your arms around my neck." She did. She was getting the hang of this quickly.

I watched as she watched what the other girls were doing around her. Before I knew it she was trying their moves, and doing them well. The song ended.

We danced through a couple more songs. With each one she got better. The next song to play was "Get Low" by Flo Rida. _If she tries to dance like the others to this song, we may have to have some fun in the bathroom before going home,_ I thought.

Sure enough she did. She ground in to my leg. Then she turned around and started popping her ass into my groin, as I thrust at her ass. I groaned in her ear. She was really turning me on. It didn't help that her skirt started moving up at her movements. I started sucking on her neck as she ground into me.

Then Flo Rida said "Get low, low, low, low" and she turned and bent her knees, going low like he said. I didn't expect her to lick my dick through my jeans. I was turning my Bella into a freak! Maybe she would be into what I had in store for her!

She popped back up and raised her leg up to my waist. I grabbed it and she ground into me again. I thrust my hips into hers in rhythm with her. I couldn't believe she was getting so good at this. I think she was a closet freak dancer.

After that song, I needed a break. So I told Bella that I would go get us some more drinks, since ours were gone. First, though, I went up to talk to the DJ. I needed him to play something special. Then I got our drinks.

The song that was playing was "Lollipop" by Lil Wayne. As I was waiting for the bartender, I watched Bella dancing by herself on the dance floor. She really was doing good. I was glad that she didn't mind dancing by herself either. The problem was that as I was watching, some guy came up behind her and started dancing with her. I tried to keep my anger in check as I waited for our drinks. What the fuck did this fucker think he was doing? That was my girl he was grinding all up on. I couldn't hold too much against Bella because she probably thought it was me behind her. She hadn't turned around at all.

Finally, the bartender brought our drinks to me. I paid him and walked back to MY Bella. I walked around her front and handed her her drink. Then I got up real close to the bastard touching my girl. "If you wanna keep that dick of yours, I suggest you step away from my girlfriend," I told him as menacingly as I could.

He quickly and wisely backed away. I stepped up close to Bella. "I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't know it wasn't you," she told me.

I gave her a smile. The music stopped then and the DJ started speaking into his mic. "Hey, guys. This next song is dedicated to Bella from Jake. Happy 20th, girl!"

She looked at me, astounded. "You had a song dedicated to me?"

"Of course, Bells. I love you," I told her as "Birthday Sex" started blaring from the speakers. She giggled in my ear. I loved the sound of that.

We danced for a while longer. Around midnight we left to go back to the house. Not long after I was helping her out of the car and into my apartment.

As soon as she saw the trail of pedals, tears started to come to her eyes. She followed the trail and walked to the living room, holding onto my hand the whole time. When she saw the candles in the living room, her mouth dropped open. I had called ahead and told Paul to light them.

"You did all this for me, baby?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Bells. There's something special I wanted to give you for your birthday."

"You've done so much already," she said, shaking her head.

"This is something that I need you to keep an open mind for though." I called for Paul and he timidly stepped into the room. I could tell he still want sure about this. "Baby, Paul and I are going to give you your present. How would you feel about a threesome?"

I watched as her eyes almost bugged out of her head. She started to back away from us but I tightened my grip on her hand that she was still holding. I could see that she was about to freak out.

"Baby, for your twentieth I wanted to give you things that you've never had. You've never had a threesome before. I thought that one with Paul would be great. He's the man that I would trust with my life. I trust him with you. I want you to understand that I am going to be there the whole time. Everything's going to be alright, baby. There's nothing to worry about at all. If at any time you want to stop, you just have to tell us, but I want you to keep an open mind, OK? It's going to be fun. I can assure you of that." I winked at her, trying to calm her down. "What so you say? Will you let Paul and I please you?"

"Alright." She looked so nervous.

To make her more comfortable, I decided I should be the one to undress her. I walked behind her. As I unzipped her dress, I nodded at Paul to get him to come over to her. He needed to join us if we were going to have a threesome! He started walking over slowly so as not to make Bella nervous. As I pulled the zipper down, I kissed every inch of skin as I exposed it.

Paul bent down in front of Bella and grabbed one of her feet. Slowly slipping off her shoe, never taking his eyes off hers. I was hoping it was just to make sure he didn't scare her. He took off the other and stood back up.

I slid the dress down her body, kissing and sucking on her shoulders, slowly rubbing my hands up and down her arms. Paul grabbed her panties at the hips and slowly pulled them down her legs. I unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground.

I watched as Paul licked her legs from the ankle up to the inner thigh and back down. Her head fell back against my shoulder as she moaned. I reached around her and started massaging her breasts as he licked her legs. She groaned as I pinched her nipples. "You like that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, yeah."

We led Bella over to the side of the couch. She sat down on the arm of the couch, and Paul and I stripped our clothes off. I stood by her as Paul kneeled down in front of her. She took my length in her mouth as Paul started licking her clit. I could tell she liked it. She groaned and the vibration sent shivers all through my body.

My hands went in her hair. I showed her the rhythm I needed as I saw Paul slide fingers into her. Paul and I started moving at the same rhythm. God this felt so good. Her tongue started flicking over my dick's head. Then she started sucking on it. Paul started going faster with his fingers. I heard her about to come in his mouth. I pushed Bella's head so she would move faster too. Bells and I came together.

I figured that there would be enough time for me to lick my baby later. I needed to be inside her now. "Lay down on the couch, baby." She did and I situated myself between her legs. Paul positioned himself by her head so that she could suck him off.

I rammed myself into her. After being sucked off so expertly by my baby, I needed to have her and I needed her now. I set our pace hard and fast. I leaned forward and started sucking on her breasts. She moaned. My lips found their way up to her neck. I started sucking on her neck. I had another present I needed to give her tonight. I sucked on her neck for a while and then bit. I didn't bite her softly either. I bit her neck with everything I had in me, making sure that it would leave a mark. I wanted the world to know this was my girl. She screamed my name, but there was ecstasy in her scream, not just pain. As soon as Paul came in her mouth, I saw from the corner of my eyes as he grabbed his clothes and ran. He probably knew exactly what I did.

I didn't mark her because I was jealous of Paul being with her. It wasn't that I wanted him to know whose she was. Hell I was the one who called him and brought him into this. There was just something in me that needed to mark her right then. I couldn't explain it. I just had to mark her.

I pumped into her over and over. Finally, we both came together. "I'm sorry, Bells, if I hurt you too bad. It's just I had to do it."

"No, baby. It felt really good, actually. I'm not upset at all," she said shaking her head.

"Why don't you go clean up? I have another surprise for you."

She stood and looked down at me. "You're just so full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" She giggled as I smacked her ass.

She came back out a few moments later. "Babe, sit down," I told her patting the seat next to me. "There's one last part of this night. I hope you'll be alright with it." She nodded. I called for Seth. Her eyes widened. "Bells, Seth has been asking me how to teach him how to perform what you call tongue porn. I can't explain it to him. So I figured the only way to teach him would be to show him in a way. He's going to lick you out while I coach him. Again, I'll be here the whole time and you only have to tell us to stop if it becomes uncomfortable for you. Alright?"

She hadn't taken her eyes off Seth. I couldn't read her face. He wasn't too much younger than us but I was worried that his age or something was going to keep her from doing this. "Alright, I guess it would be ok," she said.

I asked her to lie on the floor this time. It seemed like the best place to do this. Seth took his position between her legs, and I sat at her head, placing her head in my lap. I could tell neither one of them was really comfortable with this. "First thing you need to know, Seth, is that you need to listen to her. Her moans and groans tell you she likes it as much as her intakes of breath. Start by licking her inner thighs. They're real sensitive."

He did. He licked her inner thighs and even added in a few bites her and there. She started moaning softly at the feel of it. He worked his way closer and closer to her pussy. He licked her clit, and Bella drew in a sharp breath and moaned. She was starting to enjoy herself. "Lick her clit harder. She likes that. Don't ya, babe?" She nodded. Seth licked harder and quickened his pace. She started moaning louder. He was doing a good job. I stroked her hair.I knew that she needed the comfort of my rubbing her hair. She still wasn't completely comfortable. "Don't forget about her boobs." His hands flew upward and grabbed each of her breasts. Instinctively, he started massaging them and pulling on them. She groaned. "Now, fuck her with your fingers, Seth."

Slowly, one of his hands slid down her body, feeling every inch of her. He slipped some fingers into her and she started riding them as she would mine. He kept licking and sucking on her clit. As her moans and groans got louder, he quickened his pace. I could tell she was starting to come. A few moments later, she did. It was so sexy. I loved sitting there watching as she came. I was sure that this was the best view; being able to watch her beautiful face as she came. Granted she was coming because of another man, but I was ccontent to sit here and watch as she did. Her face looked so beautiful as she orgasmed. I knew there was nothing better in the world, than watching as my girl came.

Later, we lay in bed together. I finally got to eat her out after Seth had left. She was so tired from all the excitement of the night. "I love you, Bella Swan," I whispered to her in the darkness.

"I love you, too. Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."


	16. Paul pt 2

So there I was in Jake's apartment with Bella's luscious mouth around my dick, when he marks here. He just had to pick THAT time, didn't he? Couldn't he have picked a better time? I mean, why when I have my dick in her warm mouth does he have to go and do that? I couldn't believe he did that! I watched as he leaned forward toward her neck, but I thought he was just going to suck on her. No, he had to go and mark her. What's a guy supposed to do?

We had talked about marking our girls in the past but I never would have thought he would do that now. I mean come on. I know he loves her and I love Rachel but really? Now? Why did he even invite me over here for this? Did he plan on marking her tonight? Did he really plan this? Did he just ask Seth and me to come over to witness it? No, Jake isn't like that.

I bet it would have been hilarious to any onlooker to have witnessed. I stood there for a second with my mouth open in shock. As soon as I saw him come away from her neck with just a bit of blood on his lips, my eyes flew to her neck, where he had obviously bit her. You could see every tooth in his mouth outlined on her neck and the blood flowing from the wounds.

As I ran out of his apartment, I'm sure anyone watching it would have laughed. Again, it would have been hilarious to any onlookers. I was hopping on one foot trying to get my pants on. I was trying to run as fast as I could to my truck. The whole way I was trying my best to make sense of what had happened.

I jumped in my truck and sped away from the apartment building. I was still in shock as I drove down the road. I couldn't believe what I had seen.

The only thing I could think about doing while driving home was getting Rachel alone. As shocked as I was by seeing Jake mark Bella, it also turned me on. It was hot watching Jake and Bella in such an intimate moment.

That's the thing about marking. It's very intimate. Marking symbolizes that we had found our life partner in a way. It shows to the world that you're taken. The world would now know that Bella was taken. It's symbolizes more than a wedding ring. A ring can be taken off, a tattoo covered up, but a scar? A scar would never go away. It can't be taken off or covered up. Even if you tried to cover the scar up with a tattoo, you would still see it. You would still know. You may have to look harder to find it but it's still visible.

As I pulled into my driveway at home, I decided that I would be marking Rachel at the next opportunity. The bad part is that our wedding was two weeks away and her parents and friends weren't letting be alone together until our wedding night. I would have to wait until then, I guess, unless…..

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket as an idea came to mind. I dialed her number. "Hello?" I heard her say into the phone.

"Hey, Rach. Would it be possible for you to get away for a little while?" I had a sly grin on my face as a plan started to take form in my mind. I sat down on the porch steps imagining what I would do to her if she really could get away.

"I don't know, baby. Why?" she sounded confused but intrigued at the same time. I bet she knew what I was hoping for.

"I was hoping that maybe you could get away from your 'keepers' and come out with me for a little while tomorrow night. I got something special I want to show you."

"I might be able to. Do you realize that Mom has been sleeping in my room at night? She says that she doesn't want any funny business happening before the wedding!" she said laughing with indignation.

I started laughing too. If only her parents knew what we had done at the restaurant the night I purposed to her. Ah those were the good old days, I thought shaking my head.

Rachel's parents were the goody-two-shoes types. They didn't want Rachel doing anything untraditional. They would have a fit if she even thought of having anything but a white dress for our wedding that just had to be in a church, according to them. They had insisted that our wedding be in a church when I suggested that maybe we can have it in the meadow in the forest. I had been rethinking my decision to marry into her crazy family. I wanted her as my wife but did I really want that as my in-laws? I wasn't exactly sure about this.

"They're just looking out for you, baby. I need you to find a way to get away from them though, babe. I've got to see you, by myself. No one else around. I don't think I could stand having another date with you and your dad. I feel like we're 14 again and not 24."

"I know! They're ruining everything. If I have to hear them say one more time 'It's for your own good' I think I'll actually go insane. I'll do my best to get away tomorrow night. I can't make any promises, though."

We hung up and I walked into the house. I said hi to my parents and went to my room. I know how bad it seems for me to still be living with my parents at this age but, I had just graduated college and was trying to get a good paying job. Once I got said good job, I would start saving up some money.

The next morning I woke up and went to work. I was working at Jake's auto garage that he had opened. It was great having friends like him. I could do almost anything I wanted and he would still keep me around. Yeah, it was great working for your friends.

I couldn't wait until I got a phone call from Rachel. I hoped that maybe she would call me during my lunch hour that day to tell me that she had gotten away, but she didn't. She didn't call me at all that day. I was a little upset about that by the time I got home from work.

I walked in the house and grabbed a beer. I sat on the couch and started thinking about why Rachel hadn't called me. She always called me on her breaks. Part of me thought that she may have found someone else. I wiped that thought out of my head as fast as it entered. Rach would never treat me that way. She would never leave me.

Just as I was lying down in bed that night to go to sleep, my phone rang. I didn't look at the caller ID as I picked it up from my night stand. "Rach?" I asked into the phone, my hopes that it was her seeping through my voice.

"No, man, it's just me," I heard. I recognized the voice right away. It was Jake.

"Jake, what are you calling me for? Didn't I just see you all day?" I don't know why I was so mad at him. I guess I was just frustrated that it wasn't Rachel and I wanted to talk to her so bad.

"Hey, I'm just calling to see why you left so quick last night. I didn't want to say anything about it at work because I didn't want the guys to know about all that."

I tried to calm myself down. "It was just that I was so surprised. It's nothing, man. Don't worry about it." I quickly ended the conversation. If it wasn't Rachel, then I didn't really want to talk to them.

I turned over and tried to go to sleep. I had just succeeded. I mean, I was asleep and dreaming about Rachel. She had just started taking off her top when my phone started ringing AGAIN! What was it with people not wanting me to sleep? Why couldn't they just let a man dream about getting his girl underneath him? I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. What the Hell?

I picked up my phone and looked at the ID this time. It was Rachel. Finally! "Rach, what's up?" I said trying not to let my excitement that she had finally called seep through my voice.

"Not much. Just sitting here at the park," she paused, "by myself," she said in a very sexy voice. I knew exactly what she was really saying.

I closed my phone, hanging up on her. I ran out of my house and all the way to the park. I slowed my pace as I got to the edge of the park. My eyes scanned the area for Rachel. It was dark because there were no street lights around the park but I could see in the moonlight. I spotted her on the bottom of the slide, sitting peacefully, and completely alone. The slide was metal and was about 4' wide. It stood about a foot off the ground.

I walked up to her. "So are you really alone? Are we seriously alone?" I asked her with a huge smile on my face.

She started giggling as she stood. "Yeah, baby. We're completely alone." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "So, why did you push me to get away from everyone?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just wanted some time with my beautiful fiancé." I rubbed my nose to hers.

"Well, then. What did you want to show me?" She kissed me tenderly on the lips. What started as tenderly though did not stay that way. Before long we were kissing passionately and our hand were roaming each other's bodies.

My hands went to her hips and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't get enough of her. My hands found their way into her hair. I fisted my hands in her hair and began lightly pulling her hair as I kissed her. She moaned into my mouth. Her hands were grabbing my ass.

I took her shirt and bra off quickly and I attacked her boobs. My mouth on one and my hand on the other. I sucked on her boob while my hand pinched and pulled on her other nipple. I loved doing this to her. She moaned and her head fell back.

I kneeled down on the ground while licking my way down her body. From my position on the ground I pulled her pants down her body. She stepped out of them and I took her panties off her. Never did my mouth leave her body. I kissed her abs. I sucked on her abs. I licked her abs. All the while I was having fun making her naked.

"Lay down on the slide, Baby." I lightly pushed her back to the slide. She laid down on it and I kneeled back down in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her legs and roughly pulled her toward me.

My mouth attacked her core. I rubbed my face into her and thrust my tongue inside her. "God, you taste so good," I murmured to her. She moaned. I took her clit in my mouth and sucked on it. She started to get louder with her moans and groans.

I loved doing this to her. I loved making her come in my mouth. It was the greatest experience in the world. I continued to lick and suck her clit until, a few minutes later, she came in my mouth.

I crawled my way up her body and slammed into her. She screamed as I slammed my dick into her. I had waited for this night for a while. There was no way I was going to control myself. I thrust deep into her.

She screamed my name as she came again, but I didn't let up on her at all. I continued to thrust into her again and again.

Just as I was about to come I brought my mouth to her neck. As I thrust deep again, my teeth sank into her skin. She screamed at the top of her lungs. My name filled the night air. Her blood started to fill into my mouth. My juices filled her as her blood filled me. I took my mouth away from her and licked my lips. I had just marked my girl, my beautiful, and my wife to be. I loved it. It was so erotic. It meant so much to me that I had just done that.

As I stood up I looked at her face. She looked content as she got to her feet. As we got dressed she asked me, "So, since when do you bite me?"

"I didn't bite you. I marked you."

"What?"

"I marked you. That way everyone in the world will know that you are mine."

Slowly, a smile came to her face. "AW! Well, I am your's. Forever." After a long pause, she asked, "So, when do I get to mark you?"


	17. Seth Pt 2

I couldn't tell you why I had agreed to what I had done with Bella. I had had oral sex with another man's girl. Again, I couldn't tell you why, but I did. All I know is that Jake called me up one day and suggested it. He knows that I don't have much experience but I want to learn. He told me that the best way to learn is through experience and suggested that I practice on Bella on her birthday.

I can't lie. It was fun. It was erotic having sex with Bella while Jake sat back and watched and instructed me on what to do with her. It was sexy seeing how what I did had such an effect on her. I learned a lot that night. I still feel like I have a lot to learn though. I don't like feeling that I can't please my girl.

That reminds me. Casey is doing great. We have been together now for almost a year. I had decided that I needed to do something very special for her for our anniversary. I had never been with a girl this long. It was weird for me to think about being with a girl for a whole year. I may only be eighteen years old but I knew that Casey was special.

There was only one problem though. I had no clue what to do for our anniversary. I had no clue what I could do for her. I'm only eighteen. There's not much I can do. I can't go get a hotel room. I can't take her to some exotic place, I wish I could though.

As I ran through the list of things I couldn't do, it hit me. I knew what to do. I ran out of the house and jumped in my Mustang. I headed down the road toward Sam and Emily's house. If anyone could help me with this Emily was the one.

Once I got there I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Emily answered a few seconds later. "Hey, Emily. Is Sam around?"

"No he's not, Seth. He's at work right now. Is there something I can do for you?" She looked a bit worried. It may have something to do with my panicked expression. I was worried that she wouldn't be able to help me.

"Actually, Em, it's you I want to talk to." She welcomed me in and led me to the kitchen where she was cooking Sam's dinner. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful wife. I wonder when they'll start having kids though. They've been married for almost four years and still haven't had the first kid. I wondered if they even wanted. Well that's another conversation for another time.

I sat down at the table as she got back to cooking. "Em, I need some help."

"What kind of help?" she said taking muffins out of the oven. "Would you like a muffin?"

My mind went straight to the gutter with her comment. I pictured Casey lying in front of me with no clothes on, me on my knees inching my way to her sweetness. I could smell her. I could literally smell her wetness over the smell of Emily's muffins. I got hard just thinking about it. I had just pictured myself licking away Casey's wetness, when I heard Emily clear her throat. "Seth? Would you like a muffin?"

"Um, no, Emily. Um, there are actually a few things I need help with. Um, the first is kind of sensitive. That's why I wanted to talk to you without Sam around. Umm, you know I don't have much experience in the bedroom right?" I was so nervous to ask her what I needed to. This was going to be rough.

"Yea," she said to me apprehensively.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Is there a favorite position that you have that Sam does?" I rushed to get the question out. I was so absolutely nervous about this. How would she react?

She looked nervous about this too. Good at least I wasn't the only one. "Um, well, First of all all women love massages. A little foreplay never hurt anyone, but I would have to say I have two favorite positions. The first is 69 and the other is doggie."

Now I was confused. I knew what doggie was, but what was 69? I asked her. "What's 69?"

"Um, 69 is where you lay on top of each other, facing opposite directions. Then you perform oral sex on each other." I could tell she was uncomfortable talking about this. I was too. So I decided to let us both off the hook for the most part and end the conversation there.

"Alright. I understand now. I have a favor to ask you too."

She interrupted me. "Seth, I am not showing you how to do 69 or doggie."

I started laughing. "NO!" I practically shouted. "That's not the favor. The favor is that I want to do something special for Casey for our anniversary but I don't think her parents would go for it. Do you think that you'd be able to get her away for a few days? Like call her parents and tell them that you want to take her to Seattle for a few days for a shopping spree or something. Then I can pick her up here on Friday."

"I think I can do that. Can I ask what you're planning though?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"You could but that doesn't mean I'd tell you." I got up from the table and started to walk out. "Can you call me after you talk to her parents?" She agreed and I walked out the door to my awaiting Mustang.

On the way home I thought about what Emily had said. I would have to try those positions she told me about. They sounded like fun. All that had to happen now is finding the right spot and getting everything ready. I couldn't wait until Friday. It was only Wednesday so I would have to wait a few more days.

Later that night, Emily called me to tell me that she had gotten the OK from Casey's parents. I was so happy. Thank God they trusted Emily enough that they would let Casey go to Seattle with her. I found an awesome meadow not too far from my house and decided that would be the spot. I, then, made my way to Newton's Sportsman Outfitters and picked up a tent and everything else we would need for the way to the meadow.

Friday came faster than I had hoped. I was happy for it though. You wouldn't hear any complaining from this guy. At the time we had decided on, I made my way to Emily's house. Casey met me outside.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby," I said to her. She ran to me and jumped into my arms. She crushed her lips to mine and giggled.

"Happy Anniversary to you too. What are we doing? Emily said she had me the whole weekend."

"Well, I _might_ bring you back at some point. I don't know though. Depends on how good you are," I whispered into her neck as she giggled. I loved nuzzling her. She smelled so good.

"So what are we doing then?"

"Going camping," I told her. Her face lit up at the prospect of spending some time alone. We went inside to say thanks and goodbye to Emily. She gave us some of her famous muffins to take with us for the trip.

I led her to the mustang, loaded up her bags, and we began our journey to our getaway. The ride was quiet. Well technically I guess. I couldn't keep my hands off her. I massaged her thigh, my hands quickly found their way to her center. I pushed her panties aside and pushed my fingers into her. She moaned at the sudden intrusion. I smiled. I imagined what I would do to her later and pumped my fingers into her. She started moaning my name and thrusting her hips in tune with my fingers. She groaned even louder as she got closer to the edge.

As I drove up to the entrance to the woods we needed, she came all over my fingers. Yum! I parked the car and got out. As I rounded the hood to help her out of the Mustang, I licked her juices off my fingers. She tasted as good as she smelled.

A few hours later, we were finally at our destination. It was a beautiful meadow. Of course, it couldn't hold a candle to my gorgeous Casey. She looked around wide eyed and turned to me. "This is where we're going, I hope. This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are, Babe. Not as beautiful as you," I whispered as I came in for a kiss. She graciously obliged. Our lips molded to each other. As our kiss became more heated, I pulled back. "We should get the tent up before it gets too dark. We'll continue this later."

We got the tent set up and went inside the tent as the sun went down. I laid the food out for us and asked her, "Would you like a muffin?" I silently chuckled as I thought about the muffins and my vision while I sat at Emily's kitchen table. She nodded and I fed the muffin to her. I quickly found out how sexy that could be. My dick started to get hard as I fed her.

While I fed her the next bite my hand sneaked up her leg. I leaned forward as my hand got closer to her center. I had to have my lips on her. When she was done with that bite I put the muffin down. She laid back. I quickly unclothed her and myself.

I went to the pack we had brought with us. I dug down to the bottom and found what I was looking for: the massage oil. I crawled back to her and put some oil on my hand. "Roll over, sexy." She did. I warmed the oil in my hand and grabbed her ankle. I massaged her feet and ankles first. She started moaning. I guess that felt good.

I then worked my way up her calves to her thighs. I paused there to add some kisses and small bites to her thighs. She groaned at that. Then I put more massage oil in my hands and massaged her back and neck. Then I told her to roll over and started massaging her breasts. They needed attention too. I added some more nibbles and kisses there. I sucked on her and started to smell her wetness.

"Baby, would it be ok if we tried some new stuff tonight?" I asked her. I had to know that she would be alright with what I had planned. She nodded. I laid back and pulled her with me. As she lay on top of me, I said to her, "I want you to turn around and lay on top of me so I can lick you."

She did as I asked and I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven. Her core was right there in my face. As I lay in pure bliss, something even more wonderful happened. She put her mouth around my dick and started to suck. This had to be the most wonderful day of my life.

I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts and started licking her. I pulled her lips apart and shoved my face into her core. I loved the smell of her and I couldn't get enough. I took her clit into my mouth and put my fingers inside the beauty that was her core. As her moans got louder I thanked God that I had thought to take her this far away from any prying ears.

"You like that, Baby? You like it when I suck you?" Her answer was a loud moan. I took that as a "yes". I started to lick at her core and used my thumb to tease her clit. I shoved my face into her again and shook it. She half moaned and half giggled at the feeling. She sounded so cute and sexy.

I groaned as she sucked hard on the tip of my dick. She was driving me insane. Then she took absolutely all of me into her mouth. I groaned again. If she didn't stop I wasn't going to last much longer. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to go again once I came, so I told her, "Baby, move off me for a second."

Once she had I made her get up on her hands and knees. Her beautiful, sexy, plump ass stared back at me. "Gracious, woman, you have a nice fucking ass. Bring that ass over here!" I marveled in the site of her ass for a minute before I pulled her ass cheeks aside and slammed into her. She moaned really loud as I entered her. I pounded into her again and again. I reached around and pulled on her boobs. She started to writhe under me.

I pulled out at the last second. I knew I would come soon and decided it was time to stop for a minute. I told her not to move and lay down again so my face was under her. I licked her again. I pushed my fingers inside her and made her scream my name again. I could do this to her all night long. I never wanted to stop. "Sit on my face, baby," I told her and she sat back on my face.

She leaned back and started pumping my dick with her fist. I heard my muffled moan a few seconds later. "Stop, baby. I'm gonna come if you don't." I lightly bit on her clit and said "Fuck it."

I made her lay down on the floor of the tent. When she was settled I settled myself between her legs. "You want some of the big bad wolf? Or are you too scared?" I asked her in a sexy voice. She moaned at the thought and in response. I positioned her legs over my shoulder and thrust deep into her. In and out I went. I couldn't believe how gorgeous her face was when I had sex with her. She was sexy anyways but when we were together like this she was so much more than sexy.

Just as I was about to come, I pushed her legs off my shoulder. I leaned forward and started sucking her neck. Then I leaned back and looked in her eyes. For some reason, I growled. She growled back and it was sexy as hell. The look on her face when she growled at me….. well, it turned me on even more and pushed me further toward orgasm. Right as I climaxed, my face flew back to her neck and I bit down. I don't know why but I did. Something just came over me. It was like something inside _had_ to bite her. She screamed my name at the top of her lungs as we came together.

I tasted her blood in my mouth and thought maybe I had gone too far. I let go of her and laid down beside her, pulling her closer to my chest. She wrapped her leg around mine and said, "What was with the biting?" she asked me quietly.

"I don't know. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"No, it was," she paused, thinking, "erotic. You made this the best anniversary in the history of anniversaries. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
